My design
by DernierJour
Summary: Will Graham inaczej. Wydarzenia są oparte na serialu, ponad to opowiadanie zawiera elementy (w tym opisy scen i dialogi) sezonu trzeciego.
1. Chapter 1

Chyba jak każdy nie jeden raz myślałam o tym, jak potoczy się moje życie. Kim będę, kiedy dorosnę, kiedy plany zostania księżniczką przestaną być już tak oczywiste. Jakie drogi obiorę, gdzie wyląduję.  
Każdy ma jakieś plany, czy wizję swojej przyszłości. Ja też miałam. Pamiętam ją dokładnie. Chciałam być bogata, by móc zdobyć cokolwiek tylko zapragnę. Chciałam tez poznać idealnego księcia na białym koniu, który by mnie kochał bezgranicznie, obdarowywał prezentami i zapewniał, że jestem dla niego wyjątkowa. Oczywiście nie mogę zapomnieć o „żyli długo i szczęśliwie". Tak jest przecież w każdej bajce.  
To było jakieś pół życia temu. Może więcej. A jak jest teraz? Cholernie daleko od marzeń.

•••

W pokoju panował półmrok i cisza, poza cichym, miarowym popiskiwaniem. Młoda kobieta w wymiętym swetrze i zmierzwionymi włosami leżała oparta o poręcz łóżka. Ktoś ją obserwował od dłuższej chwili, ale nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, była zbyt pogrążona w myślach.  
\- Witam, panno Caine – powiedział w końcu, a kobieta drgnęła podnosząc się. Spojrzała najpierw na mężczyznę leżącego na łóżku, a potem na drugiego, stojącego w drzwiach. To nie mógł być on, nie wierzyła, że może być aż tak arogancki i szalony.  
\- Wyjdź stąd! – powiedziała ostro. Ale on, w ogóle się tym nie przejmując, podszedł do łóżka, spoglądając na mężczyznę. – Wyjdź! – powiedziała, wstając – Albo zadzwonię po policję.  
\- Nie radzę – odparł spokojnie, przyglądając się z ciekawością każdemu elementowi wystroju pokoju, wciąż nawet na nią nie spoglądając. – To także mój przyjaciel.  
\- Przyjaciel?! – parsknęła zaskoczona i rozzłoszczona. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Próbowałeś go zabić i śmiesz nazywać go swoim przyjacielem?! - W końcu spojrzał na nią, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w nieznacznym uśmiechu. – Wynoś się stąd – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Jego kącik ust drgnął ponownie, przeniósł wzrok z niej na łóżko.

\- Proszę pani… - Podniosła gwałtownie głowę, czując jak ktoś potrząsa nią za ramię. Zacisnęła powieki, po czym spojrzała na blondwłosą, krótko ściętą kobietę stojącą koło niej. – Niech pani idzie do domu – wyszeptała – Odpocznie. – Pokręciła energicznie głową, pocierając twarz. Odgarnęła brązowe, jedwabiście gładkie włosy. – Nie wiadomo, kiedy się obudzi… - Popatrzyła na nią bez wyrazu, a blondynka westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Niech pani chociaż przesiądzie się na fotel.  
Odwzajemniła słabo uśmiech i spojrzała na mężczyznę leżącego na łóżku. Pogłaskała go po dłoni i wstała, podchodząc do fotela. Usiadła, podkulając nogi, i wpatrywała się w niego. Nie zauważyła, kiedy blondynka wyszła, ale teraz wróciła z herbatą i cienkim kocem. Podała jej parujący kubek i nakryła kocem jej ramiona.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedziała, ogrzewając dłonie, dopiero teraz czując, że było jej zimno.  
\- Naprawdę powinna pani odpocząć…  
\- Odpocznę – uśmiechnęła się blado. Blondynka pokręciła głową i skierowała się do drzwi. – Przepraszam… - Zatrzymała się. – Był tutaj ktoś oprócz mnie?  
\- Nie. W dzień był policjant, ale od tamtej pory nikt.  
Pokiwała głową, a kobieta wyszła, zostawiając ją znów samą w ciszy i półmroku. Siedziała, obserwując, jak jego klatka powoli i miarowo unosi się i opada. Jak cienka zielona linia miga na monitorze, odmierzająca jego parametry życiowe. Była zmęczona, ale nie chciała już dłużej spać. Myślała o nim, o tym jak się poznali, kiedy spotkała go w środku nocy, wracając od znajomych.

Zatrzymała się zaskoczona widokiem mężczyzny w dresowych spodniach i t-shircie na drodze, gdzie temperatura raczej nie sprzyjała wieczornym spacerom. Nie od razu wysiadła, obserwując jego reakcję, ale on stał bez ruchu, osłaniając oczy przed smugami mlecznobiałych świateł. Zmieniła je na pozycyjne, włączyła awaryjne i wyszła z samochodu, pozostawiając włączony silnik. Stanęła trzymając drzwi, gotowa w każdej chwili wsiąść z powrotem.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała, dostrzegłszy, że jest boso. Zabrał rękę, którą osłaniał oczy i objął się ramionami, spoglądając w jej stronę nieprzytomnie. Miała wrażenie, jakby jej nie dostrzegał. – Potrzebujesz pomocy?  
\- Gdzie jestem?  
Zmarszczyła brwi zdziwiona.  
\- W Wolf Trap. Mieszkasz tu? – Skinął i zatrząsł się. – Pamiętasz jak się tu znalazłeś? – Pokręcił głową. – Jak się nazywasz?  
\- Will Graham.  
Przez chwilę obserwowała go, zastanawiając się, co powinna zrobić. W końcu przymknęła drzwi i skierowała się do bagażnika. Wyjęła koc, podeszła do mężczyzny i podała mu go.  
\- Odwiozę cię, Will.  
\- Dzięki.  
Wziął od niej koc i owinął się, a ona otworzyła mu drzwi od strony pasażera, obeszła samochód i zajęła miejsce kierowcy. Spytała o adres i to było wszystko, co powiedział. Rozchylała kilkakrotnie usta i zamykała je, milcząc, bo nie wyglądał na chętnego do rozmowy, a raczej na roztrzęsionego i zagubionego. Zerkała na niego całą drogę niepewnie, ale on patrzył przez okno, a w końcu zasnął. Kiedy obudziła go pod domem podziękował jeszcze raz i wszedł do środka, przywitany przez zgraję psów. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem, ale nie od razu odjechała, chcąc się upewnić, że znów nie zacznie lunatykować. Wróciła do siebie i może by i zapomniała o tym „spotkaniu" i o tajemniczym nieznajomym, gdyby nie fakt, że kilka tygodni później poznała go na jednym z wykładów na Akademii FBI. Był zupełnie inny, niż wtedy. Przede wszystkim przytomny i bardzo rzeczowy, skupiający się tylko i wyłącznie na tym, co miał zrobić: zaprezentować studentom to, co ma do powiedzenia. Nie poznał jej, kiedy poszła porozmawiać z nim po wykładzie, co w sumie jej nie zdziwiło. Szybko próbował, jak jej się wydawało, zbyć ją zdystansowaniem i szorstkim podejściem. Odpuściła, ale wiedziała, że spróbuje kolejny raz. Zdarzają się tacy ludzie, którzy, choć może nie brzmi to dobrze, ciekawią nas.  
Dużo czasu upłynęło, nim udało jej się do niego dotrzeć. Przełamała jego barierę i nadburzyła mur, którym się otaczał. Pozwolił jej wejść do środka i choć wciąż czuła, że jest za szybą, wiedziała, że niewiele osób dopuszcza tak blisko. A to tylko potęgowało uczucie, że go zawiodła. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym jednym dniu, kiedy pozwoliła mu myśleć, że w to wszystko uwierzyła. A może faktycznie tak było?

Odstawiła pusty już kubek, odkryła koc i podeszła do niego powoli, przysunęła krzesło i usiadła przy łóżku.  
\- Nie powinnam była cię zostawiać – powiedziała na granicy szeptu, gładząc jego dłoń. – Nie wiem, jak mogłam w to uwierzyć… Jak mogłam tak nawet pomyśleć. Bałam się ciebie, kiedy… - zacisnęła usta, nie kończąc. Przełknęła i pokręciła głową – A teraz znów boję się o ciebie – spojrzała na jego nieruchomą twarz i miarowo unoszącą się klatkę piersiową. Zacisnęła powieki, po czym ponownie na niego spojrzała. – Nie powinnam była cię zostawiać. Nie z nim…  
\- To nie jest twoja wina… - usłyszała tuż za swoimi plecami i odwróciła się zaskoczona.  
\- Nick, co ty tu robisz? – spytała marszcząc brwi.  
Stanął za krzesłem na którym siedziała i położył jej dłonie na ramionach.  
\- Przyjechałem cię zabrać, nie możesz tu ciągle siedzieć.  
Pokręciła głową, patrząc na Willa.  
\- Zostanę…  
\- Nie- odparł stanowczo. – Pojedziesz ze mną do domu, zjesz coś, prześpisz się, przebierzesz. Jestem twoim starszym bratem, muszę o ciebie dbać.  
\- Nie jesteś starszy – spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.  
\- Jestem, dwie godziny, ale jestem. – Posłała mu blady uśmiech. – Chodź… - ponaglił ją, łapiąc delikatnie za łokieć.  
Poddała mu się w końcu i wstała, spoglądając na Willa.  
Kiedy wyszli ze szpitala, narzucił jej na plecy płaszcz i poprowadził do samochodu. Chciała się przespać, opierając głowę o szybę, ale nie mogła zasnąć.. W domu wzięła długi prysznic, chcąc zmyć wszystkie wspomnienia minionych dni. Wciąż miała przed oczami rozbite szkło, brunatno czerwone plamy i dwa ciała leżące w zbyt dużej i zbyt ciemnej kałuży.  
Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech, trzymając głowę w strumieniach letniej wody, nim brakło jej tchu. W końcu zakręciła wodę i ubrała się w swoje, świeże ubrania.  
Kiedy weszła do kuchni, czekała na nią ogromna herbata i jajecznica z pomidorami. Taka, jaką lubiła, jaką jadali w dzieciństwie. I mimo, że nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz jadła, dłubała w niej i niechętnie wciskała kolejne kęsy do ust.  
\- Nie smakuje ci?  
\- Jest pyszna… - posłała bratu blady uśmiech. – Po prostu…  
\- Nie jesteś głodna. – Skinęła, popijając herbatą. – Martwisz się.  
\- Dziwisz mi się?  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową, spoglądając na nią. – Ale ja martwię się o ciebie.  
\- Niepotrzebnie.  
Nie skomentował.  
\- Zjedz choć połowę, idź się prześpij. W południe odwiozę cię do Willa.  
Pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu, wciskając kolejną porcję kolacjo- śniadania. Popiła herbatą i, podziękowawszy, wstała od stołu.  
\- Lily – powiedział, gdy była przy drzwiach. Zatrzymała się, spoglądając na niego. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Posłała mu blady uśmiech i wyszła.  
Miał rację, była zmęczona, ale nie mogła zasnąć. Długo myślała o Willu. Nie martwiła jej tylko jego rana, ale i ogólny stan. Obawiała się też, czy jej wybaczy. Czuła, że popełniła błąd, poddając w wątpliwość jego niewinność i zostawiając go wtedy samego z tym wszystkim.  
Kiedy w końcu zasnęła, nie śniła już. Ani o tym dniu, ani o Lecterze. Obudziła się kilka godzin później, gdy za oknem było już jasno. Kiedy wyszła z pokoju, zastała Nicka krzątającego się w kuchni. Ledwo weszła, podał jej duży kubek z gorącą białą kawą.  
\- Dzięki – powiedziała, biorąc parujący napój.  
\- Wyspałaś się? – Pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się już nieco bardziej przytomnie, choć wciąż niewesoło. – Zaraz będą naleśniki.  
\- Nie trzeba Nick, nie jestem głodna. Przebiorę się i mnie zawieziesz, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze. Ale jak zjesz choć jednego naleśnika. – Popatrzyła na niego błagalnie, ale on tylko nałożył jej placka, posypał go owocami, polał czekoladą, postawił przed nią talerz i usiadł obok. – Czym się tak zadręczasz? Daj mu czas, wyjdzie z tego.  
Spojrzała na brata i uśmiechnęła się smutno. Urwała kawałek placka i przełknęła na siłę, bo naprawdę nie była w stanie nic wcisnąć.  
\- Wstąpimy do Wolf Trap, nakarmić psy – powiedziała w końcu, wstając . – I zabrać samochód… chyba wciąż jest pod domem Lectera. – Spojrzała na zegarek. – Powinniśmy już jechać.  
Nicholas spojrzał na jej talerz i westchnął ciężko.  
\- Jesteś zbyt uparta, żebym przekonywał cię, żebyś jeszcze została – podszedł i pocałował ją w czubek głowy, na co wywróciła oczami.  
Nie lubiła, kiedy silił się na bycie starszym bratem, bo nigdy go za takiego nie uważała. Posłała mu jednak uśmiech i wyszła, chwytając po drodze torebkę i płaszcz.  
W Wolf Trap źle się czuła. Pomimo, że miała klucze, miała wrażenie, że nie powinno jej tu być. Nicholas został w samochodzie przed domem, a ona weszła do środka. Siedem różnej wielkości psów przywitało ją jak tylko otworzyła drzwi, radośnie merdając ogonami. Pogłaskała te najbliżej niej, ostrożnie przedzierając się do środka mieszkania. Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak jak wtedy, gdy była tu ostatni raz. Czuła się jak włamywacz, jakby po ostatniej rozmowie, jaką tu odbyli, nie miała prawa tu być.  
Odprowadzona przez zgraję psów do kuchni, wyjęła paczkę psiej karmy i nasypała do misek. Wyszła na werandę, siadając na schodach. Czekała, aż psy najedzą się i wyjdą, by pobiegać. Kiedy kilka minut później zagwizdała, wszystkie posłusznie przybiegły i weszły za nią do środka. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz po wnętrzu mieszkania i pogłaskała małego białego psiaka siedzącego najbliżej niej.  
\- Przyjdę jutro, jeśli nie, to Nick się wami zajmie. Will też wróci. Niedługo – wyszła, odprowadzana siedmioma parami oczu i wsiadła do auta brata. – Możemy jechać.  
Pokiwał głową powoli.  
\- Możemy. Ale na pewno chcesz?  
Skinęła, a on po chwili odpalił silnik i bez słowa ruszył.  
Zatrzymał się dopiero pod domem Lectera. Liliane siedziała długo w aucie, w ciszy, gdyż żadne nie odezwało się ani słowem. Patrzyła przez okno na trzykondygnacyjny budynek. Okno było zaklejone folią, a drzwi żółtą taśmą. Nie było poza tym żadnych śladów wydarzeń, jakie miały tu miejsce, nie było szkła.  
Kiedy dostrzegła kątem oka, że Nick otwiera usta, wysiadła. Przymknęła drzwi, ale przypomniawszy sobie o czymś, uchyliła je ponownie i zajrzała do środka.  
\- Dziękuję. Zobaczymy się w domu.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- Nie wiem- odparła, westchnąwszy i zamknęła drzwi.  
Wsiadła do swojego auta i odjechała, nim Nicholas nawet włączył silnik.  
Pojechała prosto do szpitala. Skinęła głową mijanej na korytarzu pielęgniarce i weszła do jego pokoju. Spojrzała na jego nieruchomą, bladą twarz, usiadła na krześle obok łóżka i oparła się o barierkę.  
\- Wróć już do nas. Psiaki się stęskniły – powiedziała, gładząc delikatnie jego przedramię. – I ja też…- dodała po chwili. Cofnęła rękę, westchnąwszy i wstała, podchodząc do okna. – Muszę ci tyle wyjaśnić, przeprosić. Mam nadzieję, że dasz mi szansę.  
Spojrzała na niego, obejmując się ramionami, jakby miała nadzieję, że w tym momencie otworzy oczy. Ale nie otworzył, a ona wróciła na swoje stałe miejsce na fotelu w rogu pokoju.  
Nie spostrzegła nawet, kiedy pokój zalał mrok, kiedy tak siedziała w ciszy, obserwując w zamyśleniu zmęczonym wzrokiem, jak jego klatka piersiowa powoli unosi się i opada, aż dostrzegła, jak rozchyla usta. Drgnęła, pochylając się do przodu i z ulgą dostrzegła, że otworzył oczy. Prawą dłoń przesunął powoli na zabandażowany brzuch i westchnął, nie dostrzegając jej.  
\- Will – szepnęła z ulgą w głosie, chcąc dać mu znać o swojej obecności.  
Podniosła się powoli i podeszła do niego niepewnie.  
\- Liliane – powiedział słabo, spoglądając na nią.  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko i zwilżyła usta.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
Rozchylił usta i przełknął.  
\- Chce mi się pić.  
Rozejrzała się po pokoju i podała kubeczek z wodą. Kiedy skończył, odsunęła dłoń, spoglądając na niego. Rozchyliła usta, ale nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.  
\- Pójdę po lekarza – stwierdziła w końcu i wyszła, odstawiając kubek.  
Pielęgniarka na nocnym dyżurze zerknęła na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem i wróciła do przeglądania czegoś na monitorze, ponownie na nią spoglądając, gdy do niej podeszła.  
\- Proszę powiadomić lekarza, że Will Graham odzyskał przytomność.  
Kobieta skinęła głową i sięgnęła po telefon. Liliane odeszła od niej, stanąwszy przy sali Willa.  
\- Witam, panno Caine.  
Skinęła głową młodemu Amerykaninowi, a on wskazał dłonią na wejście do sali. Nie ruszyła się z miejsca.  
\- Proszę mu przekazać… - urwała i pokręciła głową, rozmyślając się. – Przyjdę rano.  
\- Mam mu to powiedzieć?  
\- Nie trzeba. Do widzenia.  
\- Do widzenia – odparł i wszedł.  
Stała przez chwilę patrząc przez oszklone drzwi. Usiadła na krześle pod ścianą i wyjęła telefon. Wysłała bratu wiadomość, że Will się obudził i oparła głowę o ścianę, przymykając oczy. Czuła, że w końcu cały strach ją opuszcza. A przynajmniej zmienia się w coś innego. Nie odebrała, gdy Nick oddzwaniał do niej, zdziwiło ją, że jeszcze nie spał. A może go obudziła?  
W końcu wstała i skierowała się do drzwi, nim lekarz wyszedł z sali. Była pewna, że jak tylko wróci, Nick będzie się upierał, by teraz odpoczęła. Ale ona wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła zasnąć, że myśli jej nie dadzą. Chciała przy nim być, ale nie była pewna, czy on by tego chciał. Musiała jednak tam wrócić, musiała go przeprosić. Nie mogła kolejny raz popełnić tego samego błędu, nie mogła go zostawić.  
W domu Nick przywitał ją kanapkami i herbatą. Zjadła, żeby nie dać mu kolejnego powodu do zamartwiania się i uciekła do sypialni. Długo myślała, za oknami zaczynało już świtać, ale udało jej się nawet zdrzemnąć kilka godzin. Wzięła szybki prysznic, przebrała się i wyszła, nim Nick wstał. Zostawiła mu kartkę, że jedzie do Wolf Trap, a potem do szpitala.  
Zatrzymała się na parkingu pod Jons Hopkins Hospital, ale nie wysiadła od razu z auta. Długo siedziała, patrząc bezprzedmiotowo w jakiś punkt, a gdy w końcu zdecydowała się wejść, nie poszła od razu do niego. Odwiedziła Jacka. Kiedy zatrzymała się pod salą Willa wcale nie była bardziej przekonana co do tego, że powinna go odwiedzić. Ale nie wyobrażała sobie też, jak mogłaby go teraz zostawić.  
Stała chwilę przy mlecznobiałych drzwiach, ale w końcu nacisnęła delikatnie klamkę i pociągnęła je do siebie, starając się zachowywać jak najciszej. Zamknęła je za sobą i zatrzymała się, widząc, że śpi. Ale on w tym momencie otworzył oczy, spoglądając na nią.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię obudzić – powiedziała, podchodząc niepewnie, ale zatrzymała się u podnóża łóżka.  
\- Nie spałem.  
Spuściła wzrok, zwilżając usta i ponownie na niego spojrzała.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Bywało lepiej. Nie usiądziesz? - Spojrzała na krzesło stojące obok i usiadła. – Wczoraj uciekłaś. Byłaś tu, prawda?  
Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i przytaknęła.  
\- Nick kazał cię pozdrowić – powiedziała, przerywając ciszę.  
\- Jest w Baltimore?  
Pokiwała lekko głową.  
\- Przyjechał jakiś czas temu. Zajmował się psami.  
\- Podziękuj mu.  
\- Podziękuję. - Przeniosła wzrok na jego dłoń, opierając się chęci, by go za nią złapać. Uważała, że to niewłaściwe. Spojrzała na niego ponownie i spytała, przerywając ciążącą jej ciszę: - Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
Pokręcił głową, a ona ponownie spuściła wzrok i zwilżyła usta.  
– Pójdę już – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili, wstając i ponownie na niego spoglądając. Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, odprowadzana jego wzrokiem, ale zatrzymała się kilka kroków przed nimi i odwróciła w jego stronę. – Wiem, że to nie najlepsza pora, ale chcę cię przeprosić. Za naszą ostatnią rozmowę. Nie powinnam…  
\- Nie dziwię ci się, miałaś prawo – przerwał jej.  
Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy i spojrzała na niego smutno.  
\- Nie, Will, nie miałam. Nigdy nie powinnam była w to wierzyć.  
Uniosła kącik ust w smutnym uśmiechu i wyszła. Oparła się kilka metrów dalej o ścianę i westchnęła, spoglądając w sufit. Opuściła głowę i potarła twarz dłońmi, a kiedy poczuła, że ktoś łapie ją za ramię, odgarnęła włosy i spojrzała na starszą kobietę. Pielęgniarkę, którą widziała tutaj często, gdy przesiadywała u Willa.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała.  
Spojrzała na nią w zamyśleniu, ale pokiwała głową, siląc się na uśmiech.  
\- Tak, dziękuję – odparła i odeszła.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas zdawał się być zdziwiony jej szybkim powrotem i może i odrobinę zmartwiony. Ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać, gdy weszła do kuchni, nalała sobie szklankę soku i usiadła na wysokim, barowym krześle.  
\- Zrobić ci coś do jedzenia? – spytał tylko.  
Pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie, dzisiaj ja gotuję – odparła i wyszła do przedpokoju, gdzie zdjęła płaszcz i buty i boso wróciła do kuchni.  
Nie oponował. Wiedział, że kiedy jest podenerwowana dużo pracuje, albo gotuje. W związku, że z powodu Willa wzięła urlop, nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak przygotowanie obiadu. I to z deserem. Nick wyszedł, nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać i wrócił dopiero, kiedy na stole stała parująca zapiekanka.  
\- Will kazał ci podziękować – powiedziała, popijając obiad winem. Wytarła usta i odłożyła serwetkę.  
Kiwnął głową, spoglądając na siostrę.  
\- Jak on się czuje? – Spojrzała na niego znad kieliszka, milcząc. – Między wami wszystko w porządku?  
Zaśmiała się niewesoło.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie. – Dopiła wino i wstała, zabierając puste naczynia. – Jutro wracam do pracy.  
\- Więc do niego nie pójdziesz? – spytał, wchodząc za nią do kuchni.  
Pokręciła głową.  
\- Dam mu odpocząć – uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła wyrzucać resztki z talerzy i wkładać je do zmywarki. Kiedy skończyła, oparła się o blat, spoglądając na brata. – Możesz już wracać do siebie, dam sobie radę.  
\- Wiem, że dasz, zawsze dajesz. Wcześniej też byś dała. Nie chciałem tylko, żebyś była sama, gdybyś kogoś potrzebowała. Zostanę jeszcze kilka dni, dobrze?  
Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu.  
\- Dziękuję. - Podeszła do brata i wspięła się odrobinę na palce, by pocałować go w policzek, a potem przytuliła. – Obejrzysz jakiś film z młodszą siostrą?  
\- Jasne – odparł, objąwszy ją ramieniem i poprowadził do salonu.

Wyszła z sądu i rzuciła torebkę na siedzenie dla pasażera. Wybrała numer do Nicholasa, ale nie odebrał. Rozłączyła się i wysłała mu wiadomość, że wybiera się do szpitala.  
\- Witaj, Jack. - Uśmiechnęła się, wchodząc do szpitalnej sali.  
\- Lily – przywitał się i uśmiechnął.  
Usiadła koło niego i ścisnęła go za dłoń.  
\- Przyniosłam ci jakieś książki – powiedziała, wyjmując je na szafkę.  
\- Dziękuję, nie trzeba było…  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- W porządku, Lily. Co słychać u Willa? – spytał po chwili.  
Westchnęła i przechyliła głową.  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Pójdziesz do niego później? Pozdrów go ode mnie. Odwiedziłbym go, ale… - zaśmiał się, unosząc ręce w geście bezradności.  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Nie, Jack. Will chyba nie chce bym go odwiedzała.  
Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na nią.  
\- Nie rozumiem?  
Spuściła wzrok i dopiero po chwili na niego spojrzała.  
\- Pamiętasz naszą ostatnią wspólną kolację u Lectera? – Skinął głową, a ona kontynuowała. – Powiedziałam i zrobiłam potem coś, czego bardzo żałuję.

Czuła dokładnie zapach potraw, które miała przed oczami. Każde danie jak zwykle budziło podziw. Zawsze były przepełnione swego rodzaju artyzmem i podane z największym kunsztem. Jeśli ktoś był estetą do tego stopnia, że przykładał ogromną wagę nie tylko do smaku, ale i do tego, jak wygląda jego jedzenie, z tej uczty wyszedłby niewątpliwie ukontentowany. Niedomówieniem byłoby powiedzenie, że były wykwintne w smaku. Nie miała jednak ochoty tam w ogóle być. Nie negowała smaku i wyglądu potraw, wręcz przeciwnie, byłaby nimi zachwycona, gdyby nie fakt, kto je podawał. Nie potrafiła zaufać Lecterowi, odkąd Will ich ze sobą poznał. Nie mogła pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia pewnego rodzaju obawy i niepewności. Gdy tylko na nią spoglądał, czuła, jakby przeszywał ją wzrokiem na wylot. Im dłużej go znała, im częściej u niego bywała i im częściej Will się z nim spotykał, upewniała się co do tego, że jej początkowe odczucia nie były mylne. Nie potrafiła jednak odwieść go od spotkań z psychiatrą. Nie rozumiała ich relacji. Widziała doskonale, że Will zmienia się pod jego wpływem i nie była to jej zdaniem zmiana na lepsze. Nie dostrzegał tego, albo nie chciał dostrzegać, a ona nie mogła stanąć między nimi.  
Jadła w milczeniu, automatycznie krojąc, podnosząc widelec i przeżuwając. Nie mogła poczuć smaku potrawy, która choć niewątpliwie była przepyszna, wydawała jej się go pozbawiona. Zerknęła na Jacka siedzącego na wprost, który chyba również nieco sceptycznie podchodził do tej uczty. Odłożyła sztućce, nie kończąc, wypiła kilka łyków wina i wytarła usta. Odłożyła serwetkę i spojrzała na Lectera.  
\- Doktorze, proszę wybaczyć, ale nie czuję się najlepiej. Wolałabym wrócić do domu.  
Spojrzała na Willa. Przełknął kęs mięsa i wytarł usta, Lecter uczynił to samo.  
\- Jest pani pewna, panno Caine? Uczyniłaby mi pani ogromną przyjemność, zostając.  
Posłała mu blady uśmiech.  
\- Tak, przepraszam.  
\- Och, nie ma za co - odparł, odkładając serwetkę i wstając. - Zapakuję pani i Willowi kolację.  
\- Nie trzeba. - Uśmiechnęła się grzecznościowo, odsunęła krzesło i wstała. Graham i Jack również. – Will, nie musisz wracać, poradzę sobie – powiedziała, widząc, że zbiera się do wyjścia z nią.  
\- Odwiozę cię.  
\- Ja również powinienem wracać. Do Belli, odwiozę Liliane.  
Uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie i spojrzała kątem oka na Lectera. Wydawał się być niezadowolony, że jego uczta kończy się tak nagle, ale starał ukryć pod maską uprzejmości. Jak zwykle. Zniknął, a kiedy wrócił, trzymał dwa plastikowe pojemniki z zapakowanymi daniami dla niej i Jacka. Wzięła, kiedy wyraźnie nie przyjmował odmowy i podziękowała, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić ten dom.  
\- Na pewno mam zostać? – spytał, pomagając jej ubrać płaszcz.  
Wygięła usta w niewyraźnym uśmiechu i pokiwała głową.  
\- Udanego wieczoru.  
Uniósł lekko kącik ust ku górze. Pochylił się i delikatnie ją pocałował, a ona poczuła dziwny uścisk w żołądku. Odwróciła od niego wzrok, nie mogąc teraz na niego patrzeć.  
\- Dziękuję doktorze i jeszcze raz przepraszam - powiedziała, spojrzawszy na niego na kilka chwil.  
\- Nadrobimy innym razem - odparł ze sztucznym, jak dla niej, uśmiechem.  
\- Oczywiście, do widzenia.  
Skinęła mu głową i wyszła, a zaraz za nią Jack.  
\- Nie czujesz się źle, prawda? - spytał kiedy byli już w drodze, kolejny raz zerkając na nią z ukosa.  
\- Czuję - odparła po dłuższej chwili bardziej do siebie niż do niego. - Zawsze, kiedy tam jestem. Zawsze w jego obecności.  
Kolejne zerknięcie i milczenie. Nie skomentował, może lepiej, bo nie miała ochoty na dyskusję o Lecterze. Myślała o Willu.  
\- Jack? - skinął głową, czekając na ciąg dalszy. Zastanawiała się, czy chce o to spytać, a zwłaszcza, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź, ale w końcu się zdecydowała. - Czy to Will zabił Freddie Lounds?  
Nie spuszczała go teraz z oczu, usiłując rozszyfrować jego wyraz twarzy, ale poza nieznacznym drgnięciem mięśni nie zauważyła żadnej reakcji.  
\- Wierzysz w to? - odpowiedział jej pytaniem.  
Westchnęła.  
\- Jack, nie chcę rozmawiać o tym, w co wierzę, tylko o tym, jakie są fakty. Czy to możliwe, że to Will ją zabił?  
Milczał przez długą chwilę, nim odpowiedział:  
\- Will nie jest mordercą.  
Zabrzmiało to dziwnie. Miała wrażenie, że chciał powiedzieć coś innego, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił. Wpatrywała się w niego jeszcze długą chwilę, z nadzieją, że coś powie, ale milczał. Odwróciła głowę, przez resztę drogi o nic już nie pytając i patrząc przez okno. Kiedy zatrzymał się pod farmą w Wolf Trap, zaproponowała herbatę, ale odmówił, chcąc wrócić do żony. Nie nalegała, rozumiała to. Podziękowała, a kiedy odjechał, weszła do domu. Od razu przywitały ją psy, bardziej chyba mając nadzieję na powrót Willa niż jej. Pogłaskała je i nałożyła im jedzenie. Usiadła na schodach, owijając się płaszczem i obserwując okolicę. Uwielbiała to miejsce, jego klimat, ciszę. Miało swój urok. Miała tu wszystko, miała Willa. Pamiętała, że pomyślała, że psy pasują tam idealnie. Wszystko było tam tak chaotyczne, że nie wyobrażała sobie tego miejsca bez nich. Nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy to o tym miejscu zaczęła myśleć, jak o domu, choć tak naprawdę tam nie mieszkała.  
Tylko że sporo czasu minęło i sporo się zmieniło, odkąd była tu pierwszy raz. Wtedy było inaczej i czuła się inaczej. W tym domu i w obecności Willa. Teraz wydawał jej się obcy, jakby zwiększał dystans między nimi.  
Kiedy Lecter nim manipulował był zagubiony, niestabilny. Teraz nie wiedziała czego się po nim spodziewać, nie umiała go rozszyfrować. Zwiększał dystans między nimi i coś ukrywał, a ona nie potrafiła ponownie do niego dotrzeć. Był inny i budził w niej niepokój. Prawie taki, jaki czuła przy Lecterze.  
Zamknęła oczy, wsłuchując się w panującą tu ciszę. Nabrała powietrze, przytrzymując je w płucach i wypuściła powoli. Wstała niechętnie i weszła do domu.  
Chciała zdążyć się spakować, nim wróci. Najłatwiej byłoby też po prostu wyjść, kiedy go nie będzie, ale wiedziała, że nie może, że powinna mu wyjaśnić. Nie chciała też zabrać swoje rzeczy i zniknąć z jego życia, jakby nigdy, ani teraz, ani kiedyś, nic między nimi nie było. Ale musiała uciec, choć na trochę. I nie tylko ze względu na siebie, ale przede wszystkim, na Willa. Nie wiedziała, czy dobrze robi, ale nie miała jak się przekonać. Jakoś nie widziała siebie pytającej o to Alanę, a Lecterowi nie ufała. Nigdy.  
Przeglądała półki z książkami, kiedy usłyszała samochód na podjeździe. Wzięła głęboki oddech i usiadła na fotelu, koło którego stała niewielka walizka i torebka. Will otworzył drzwi i zatrzymał się niemal w progu, rzucając tylko jedno spojrzenie, by zrozumieć sytuację. Przeniósł wzrok z walizki na nią, marszcząc brwi. Milczała, czekając na jego reakcję.  
\- Lily?  
\- Wyprowadzam się, Will - odparła po dłuższej chwili, wytrzymując jego spojrzenie i nie spuszczając z niego czekoladowych oczu.  
Ponownie przeniósł spojrzenie z niej, na walizkę i podszedł bez słowa do wygaszonego kominka.  
\- To rozstanie? - spytał, patrząc w stronę okna, nie na nią, bez cienia emocji w głosie.  
\- Nie - powiedziała nie na tyle pewnie, jakby tego chciała. Spuściła wzrok, patrząc na swoje dłonie. - Potrzebuję trochę…  
\- Czasu? - przerwał jej.  
Spojrzała na niego, nie odpowiadając, uznała to za zbędne. Will za to powoli pokiwał głową. Nie powiedział już nic więcej, więc wstała. Obrócił się wtedy w jej stronę i spojrzał na nią. Na jego twarzy widniał nikły, smutny uśmiech, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.  
\- Nie chodzi tylko o to, prawda?  
Nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Długo milczała, wytrzymując jego spojrzenie. Spuściła wzrok, by po chwili ponownie na niego spojrzeć. Pokręciła głową.  
\- Boję się ciebie Will - powiedziała w końcu na granicy szeptu.  
\- Nie musisz, wiesz, że nie musisz - odparł po kilku długich sekundach spokojnie, może nawet nieco błagalnie. Zaskoczyło ją to. Nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, jakby hipnotyzowały ją jego szaroniebieskie oczy. Miała nadzieję, że z nich coś odczyta.  
\- Nie wiem. Mój strach o ciebie przerodził się w strach przed tobą. Nie wiem, czego mogę się po tobie spodziewać.  
Chciała stąd wyjść. Jak najszybciej. Wzrok miał smutny, wiedziała, że rani go tymi słowami i jeśli zostanie tu choć kilka chwil dłużej, cały jej plan runie. Rozmyśli się, podda jego spojrzeniu i swoim uczuciom, i zostanie. A bała się, do czego to może doprowadzić.  
\- Boisz się mnie - powtórzył nieobecnym głosem. Już na nią nie patrzył. - Boisz się tego, jaki jestem?  
\- Boję się tego, jaki się stajesz - powiedziała pewnie, ale cicho. - Mam nadzieję, że to nie jesteś ty.  
\- A jaki ja jestem? - spytał gorzko.  
Nie wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć. Znała go przecież tak długo, wiedziała jaki jest. Ale nie potrafiła mu odpowiedzieć. Nie teraz.  
\- Nie wiem, teraz już nie wiem. Nie jesteś taki jak on - ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało na granicy pytania i stwierdzenia.  
Zaśmiał się krótko i gorzko. Nie wiedziała, co to znaczy.  
\- Co zrobisz? - spytał po chwili, spoglądając na nią. Ton jego głosu nagle się zmienił, przeszły ją dreszcze, kiedy zobaczyła jego wyraz twarzy. A właściwie maskę z przeszywającym ją na wylot spojrzeniem. To nie był Will, nie mógł.  
\- Wyjdę - powiedziała, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Miała irracjonalne przeczucie, że kiedy się odwróci, coś jej zrobi.  
\- Czyżby?  
Zacisnęła szczękę, przełamując chęć, by po prostu stamtąd uciec. Nie wierzyła, jak mógł się tak zmienić od czasu, kiedy go poznała, kiedy spotkała go w nocy na drodze. Był wtedy roztrzęsiony i zagubiony. Wydał jej się wtedy taki kruchy. Zupełnie nie taki jaki był w tym momencie. Zimny i obcy.  
W końcu przełamała się i podeszła do niego, zmagając z niepokojem. Położyła mu dłoń na klatce piersiowej, czując jego spokojny oddech, kontrastujący z jej odczuciami. Uniosła głowę i pocałowała delikatnie jego nieruchome usta. Stał jak posąg, z kamienną maską zamiast twarzy.  
\- Tak, Will, żegnaj - powiedziała, z trudem opanowując głos.  
Czuła, jak serce zaczyna szybciej pompować jej krew. Walczyła ze sobą, by nie odsunąć się natychmiast i nie wybiec z farmy. Zamiast tego powoli cofnęła dłoń i podeszła w stronę swojej walizki. Czuła na plecach jego spojrzenie. Wiedziała, że obserwuje każdy jej ruch, stojąc nieruchomo. Jak drapieżnik swoją ofiarę. W całym pomieszczeniu słychać było tylko stukot jej obcasów i kółka walizki, kiedy miarowym krokiem podchodziła do drzwi. Zatrzymała się przy nich na sekundę i spojrzała na niego. Nie poruszył się. Oczy miał smutne, jakby zranione, ale twarz była zastygła i groźna. Nie chciała go takiego widzieć. Nie wiedziała, jak jedna osoba może jednocześnie wyrażać tak odmienne uczucia.  
Kiedy stracił ją z zasięgu wzroku, odległość od werandy do samochodu pokonała niemal biegiem. Wcześniej nie chciała pokazać mu, jak bardzo ją niepokoi. Kiedy usiadła za kierownicą, wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić. Nie wiedziała, czy dobrze robi, niczego nie była już pewna. Ale odkąd Will wyszedł ze szpitala czuła, że jest inaczej. I nie wiedziała tylko, kiedy był bardziej sobą, teraz, czy wtedy, kiedy go poznała. I chyba to najbardziej ją niepokoiło.  
Odpaliła silnik, kiedy zobaczyła, że Will stoi w drzwiach wciąż z tą samą nieodgadnioną miną. Wrzuciła bieg i ruszyła najszybciej, jak się dało. We wstecznym lusterku widziała wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę. Wiedziała, że nie spuszcza jej z oczu, dopóki nie stracił jej z zasięgu wzroku.  
Zatrzymała się gwałtownie kilkaset metrów dalej. Noc przecinały dwie smugi świateł jej samochodu. Siedziała w ciszy z głową oparta o kierownicę nie mogąc pozbyć się tego uczucia. Obawy, że popełniła ogromny błąd. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy teraz, czy wtedy, kiedy poszła do niego po wykładzie kilkanaście miesięcy temu.

\- Uwierzyłam, że zabił Freddie – powiedziała w końcu. - Bałam się, że mógłby to zrobić. Przerażał mnie, kiedy był taki obcy, jakby nie był sobą. I zrobiłam najgorszą rzecz, jaką mogłam. Zostawiłam go.  
\- Will nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził – stwierdził po chwili.  
\- Wiem, Jack. Wiem. – Nabrała powietrza i powoli je wypuściła. – Po prostu jego relacje z Lecterem… - urwała.  
\- Lecter manipulował nim od początku ich znajomości, bawił się nim. Will zmieniał się pod jego wpływem, ale przy tobie też. On pewnie ci tego nie powie, bo zbyt bardzo się boi, ale zależy mu na tobie. – Spojrzała na niego i rozchyliła usta, ale zamknęła je, niż nie mówiąc. – Idź do niego – dodał, gdy milczała.  
Spuściła wzrok, zamyśliwszy się. W końcu ponownie na niego spojrzała i uśmiechnęła się blado. Pokiwała nieznacznie głową.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Położyła dłoń na jego dłoni. Jack sięgnął na książkę leżącą na wierzchu, zerknął na tytuł i podał jej.  
\- Powinna mu się spodobać.  
Uniosła kąciki ust wyżej i wzięła książkę. Sięgnęła po płaszcz i torebkę i wyszła, pożegnawszy się.  
Kiedy weszła do sali Willa, oczy miał zamknięte. Stała przez chwilę przy drzwiach, żeby sprawdzić, czy go nie obudziła, ale w końcu podeszła cicho i usiadła na krześle obok niego. Przyglądała się jego nieruchomym, zamkniętym powiekom i miarowo unoszącej się klatce piersiowej. Wyglądał lepiej, niż ostatnio, gdy tu była. Nie był już taki blady. Nie był też już podłączony do żadnej aparatury, a w sali panowała cisza **.** Rozejrzała się po sali, ale nic poza tym się nie zmieniło. Zastanawiała się, czy ktoś go odwiedził. Poczuła się winna, że ona tego nie robiła.  
\- Cześć – usłyszała.  
Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się, starając się, by nie było widać jej niepewności.  
\- Cześć.  
Nabrała powietrza i sięgnęła po torebkę, odwracając od niego wzrok.  
\- Przyniosłam ci coś do czytania, gdybyś chciał… - zamilkła, spoglądając na niego. W końcu położyła książkę na szafce.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Posłała mu uśmiech.  
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy i wlepił w nią wzrok.  
\- Długo tu byłaś? – spytał, przerywając w końcu ciężką ciszę. – Nim się obudziłem – dodał, widząc jej minę.  
\- Jakiś czas. Byłam wcześniej u Jacka.  
\- Co z nim?  
\- Wyjdzie z tego. Pozdrawia cię.  
Pokiwał głową, a usta drgnęły mu nieznacznie.  
\- Chcesz, żebym poszła? – tym razem ona przerwała ciszę.  
\- Nie – odparł szybko, a ona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Byłaś tu cały czas, gdy byłem nieprzytomny, teraz nie przychodzisz. Dlaczego? Boisz się?  
\- Nie – zaprzeczyła raptownie, kręcąc głową. – Nie, Will, nie boję się. Wiem, że wtedy… - spuściła wzrok lecz po chwili ponownie na niego spojrzała – Że cię wtedy zraniłam. Dlatego nie przychodziłam. Myślałam, że tego nie chcesz.  
\- Nie winię cię. Chciałem ci to powiedzieć, ale wyszłaś. Potem nie wróciłaś.  
Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.  
\- Powinnam była ci zaufać, wiedzieć, że nie byłbyś zdolny do czegoś takiego.  
\- Musiałem to zrobić, on musiał w to uwierzyć.  
\- Wiem - kiwnęła głową i posłała mu blady uśmiech. - Ale powinieneś był mi powiedzieć. Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś to zrobił.  
\- Nie chciałem cię do tego mieszać. Tak miało być lepiej.  
\- Nie było.  
\- Nie było – powtórzył, ale nie była pewna, czy myślał o tym samym, co ona. - Policjant powiedział – podjął po chwili - Że byłaś w domu Lectera, kiedy przyjechali, że nas znalazłaś. Co tam robiłaś?  
Rozchyliła usta, ale zamknęła je, nic nie powiedziawszy. Zaskoczył ją. Spuściła wzrok, spoglądając w zamyśleniu na podłogę.

Nagle obraz powrócił. Czuła ten sam niepokój, a potem strach. Czuła metaliczny zapach krwi otaczającej ją z każdej strony.  
Pamiętała, że w samochodzie próbowała się jeszcze kilkakrotnie dodzwonić do Grahama i do Jacka, wciąż z takim samym efektem, pierwszy nie odbierał, druga linia była zajęta. Zaklęła i ostro zahamowała, o mało nie uderzając w krawężnik. Wysiadła i poczuła, jak po plecach przechodzą jej dreszcze. Wtedy wszystko się zaczęło. Kiedy zobaczyła bezwładne ciało brunetki leżącej wśród odłamków szkła.  
Podbiegła i przykucnęła, przykładając palce do jej szyi. Wyczuwając delikatne pulsowanie, drugą ręką wybrała numer na pogotowie. Spojrzała z przerażeniem na dom Lectera, i podając dyspozytorce adres, podeszła niepewnie do drzwi. Ale w środku zastała tylko ciszę i mrok rozproszony nikłymi światłami. Zrobiła kilka kroków w głąb korytarza, starając się poruszać bezszelestnie, ale dom zdawał się być opuszczony. Przeszła przez przedpokój, rozglądając się ostrożnie, ale kiedy zobaczyła krew wypływającą spod drzwi, nie zawracała sobie głowy ostrożnością.  
\- Will – krzyknęła przerażona, ale odpowiedziała jej tylko głucha cisza. Podbiegła do drzwi do spiżarni. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, o mało nie poślizgnąwszy się na kałuży. – Abigail – szepnęła zaskoczona, widząc ją całą zakrwawioną, ale szybko przeniosła wzrok na drugie nieruchome i zakrwawione ciało i podbiegła do nich. – Will… – powiedziała słabo, opadłszy na kolana tuż obok niego. Spodnie momentalnie przesiąkły krwią, która zalewała kuchnię, lepiąc jej się do kolan. Przysunęła się do niego i przycisnęła dłoń do rany, czując jak zatapia się w ciepłej krwi. - Will… - szepnęła, a po policzku spłynęła jej łza. Przewróciła go na plecy i potrząsnęła delikatnie. – Nie! Nie… - Z trudem łapała oddech, nie mogąc się uspokoić, czuła jak cała drży. Przenosiła spanikowany wzrok z jego nieruchomej twarzy na brzuch. Nabrała gwałtownie powietrza i przełknęła łzy i strach. Pochyliła się nad nim, starając się opanować emocje, i splecionymi palcami u dłoni uciskała jego klatkę piersiową. – Proszę…  
Miała wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Nie wiedziała, ile razy powtórzyła te słowa, kiedy w końcu usłyszała sygnał karetki i policji, a potem głosy. Pamiętała swój rozpaczliwy krzyk, żeby się pospieszyli. Pierwsi weszli policjanci, zaraz za nimi sanitariusze. Ktoś ją odsunął, jakiś mężczyzna, pytał o coś, ale nie rozumiała słów, nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jego ciała, które wydawało jej się zbyt bezwładne. Co z nim? – powtarzała w kółko, ale nikt jej nie odpowiadał. Mężczyzna, który ją odsunął, pochylał się teraz nad Willem, ale nie była w stanie nic dostrzec. Poczuła, że znów drży i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, kiedy umysł podsuwał jej najczarniejsze scenariusze. Ktoś inny ujął ją za nadgarstki i delikatnie odsunął jej ręce. Dopiero teraz spostrzegła, że są całe we krwi, tak jak jej ubrania i twarz. Przeniosła wzrok na Willa, łkając i z trudem łapiąc oddech, jak ktoś, kto dopiero skończył płakać.  
Potem pamiętała już tylko, jak siedziała w szpitalnej poczekalni. Nie wiedziała, jak się tam znalazła. Miała na sobie ciemnozielony, luźny sweter. Nie pamiętała, żeby się przebierała. Twarz i dłonie też miała czyste. Wpatrywała się tępo w jakiś punkt na wyblakłym linoleum. Przestała czuć smak kolejnej już, lurowatej kawy z automatu, gdy czekała na jakieś wieści.

\- Zostawiłeś mi wiadomość – rzekła w końcu, spoglądając na niego.  
\- Powiedziałem, że nie musisz się mnie bać – odparł po chwili, powoli wymawiając słowa, jakby szukał ich w pamięci. - Żebyś pamiętała, że nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził.  
\- Nie chodzi o to, co powiedziałeś, tylko jak. Potem nie mogłam się do ciebie dodzwonić, wiedziałam, że będziesz u niego. Bałam się tego, co chcesz zrobić.  
Uśmiechnął się, wznosząc wzrok ku górze, ale nie było w tym uśmiechu ani grama wesołości.  
Po chwili spojrzał na nią, przesunąwszy rękę z brzucha na kraniec łóżka i odwrócił dłoń wnętrzem. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i powoli wsunęła swoją. Ścisnął ją, a ona odwzajemniła uścisk i pogładziła wierzch jego dłoni kciukiem.


	3. Chapter 3

**8 miesięcy później**

Stała chwilę w drzwiach, przyglądając się Willowi siedzącemu na schodach.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała, podchodząc do niego. Stanęła za nim, kładąc mu ręce na ramionach. Położył dłoń na jej dłoni i pokiwał głową, ale zrobił to na tyle automatycznie, że wiedziała, że myślami jest daleko. Skłamał, ale udała, że mu wierzy. – Wejdź do środka, bo zmarzniesz.  
Nie odezwał się, ale po pewnym czasie cofnął dłoń i wstał. Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, ale po chwili oboje zatrzymali się w połowie drogi, widząc nadjeżdżające auto. Kiedy dostrzegła kierowcę, rozchyliła usta, ale szybko je zamknęła, nic nie mówiąc. Nie podobało jej się to. Spojrzała na Willa, nie potrafiąc rozszyfrować jego wyrazu, ale wyraźnie zamierzał zaczekać na gościa. Pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka. Usiadła na fotelu w rogu pokoju, czekając na nich.  
\- Chcę z tobą porozmawiać, Will – usłyszała głos na werandzie, zaraz po krótkim przywitaniu.  
Will nic nie odpowiedział. Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się.  
\- Witaj Alano – powiedziała, gdy kobieta weszła do środka.  
\- Liliane – spojrzała na nią nieco zaskoczona, ale szybko to ukryła. – Witaj.  
Liliane posłała jej chłodny uśmiech.  
\- Napijesz się czegoś? – spytała, nie starając się ukryć niechęci.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. To nie potrwa długo.  
Pokiwała głową.  
\- Po co przyszłaś?  
\- Muszę porozmawiać z Willem. O Lecterze.  
W ogóle jej to nie zdziwiło.  
Spojrzała na Willa, kręcąc ledwo zauważalnie głową, ale wiedziała, co oznacza ten wyraz twarzy. Spuściła wzrok i wstała. Podeszła do półki i wzięła swoją torebkę.  
\- Wracam do siebie – powiedziała, podchodząc do drzwi. Nie patrzyła na żadne z nich.  
\- Zadzwonię – odparł.  
Nie odpowiedziała, wychodząc. Wsiadła do samochodu i szybko odjechała.

Will nie zadzwonił, ale wieczorem jego samochód zatrzymał się pod jej mieszkaniem. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, siedziała nad jakimiś dokumentami. Wpuściła go bez słowa i wróciła do gabinetu. Oparła się tyłem o biurko i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Will wszedł, zatrzymując się metr przed nią. Spojrzała na niego twardo. Doskonale wiedziała, po co przyszedł. Znała ten wyraz twarzy, ten upór.  
\- Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że musisz go złapać, to daruj sobie. - Prychnęła i pokręciła głową, kiedy wciąż milczał, tylko na nią patrząc. Spuściła wzrok i opuściła ręce, łapiąc za krawędź biurka po obu stronach swoich ud. Kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzała, wzrok miała już łagodny. – On ci szkodzi, Will. Nie widzisz tego? Manipulował tobą, przez niego wylądowałeś w szpitalu, oskarżono cię o jego zbrodnie, a potem o mało przez niego nie zginąłeś.  
\- Wiem – odezwał się w końcu. Głos miał spokojny i niski. – I właśnie dlatego muszę go znaleźć, Lily.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytała, nie przestając się w niego wpatrywać. Milczał, ale ona domyślała się odpowiedzi. Spojrzała w bok, a potem ponownie na niego, ze smutkiem i obawą. – Proszę cię, nie rób tego. Zostaw to. Nie dawaj mu okazji, żeby dokończył to, co próbował zrobić. **–** Wstała i podeszła, zatrzymując się kilka centymetrów od niego. Złapała go za rękę. - Próbowałeś grać w jego grę i przegrałeś. – Lewą dłoń położyła mu na piersi. - Nie chcę, żebyś przegrał następną.  
Ujął jej dłoń i opuścił wzrok, spoglądając w jakiś punkt na podłodze. Milczał. Czuła, jak jego klatka piersiowa spokojnie się unosi i opada. Widziała, że się waha, a przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.  
\- Nie mogę, przepraszam – powiedział w końcu, odsunąwszy jej dłoń od swojej piersi, nie spoglądając na nią smutnym wzrokiem.  
\- To nie jest twoja osobista zemsta – odparła powoli, wyraźnie wypowiadając każde słowo.  
\- Przykro mi. W czwartek lecę do Europy.  
Niezauważalnie pokiwała głową. Spuściła wzrok, wkładając ręce do kieszeni spodni i odwróciła się od niego, w stronę okna.  
\- Mi także, Will – powiedziała, kiedy usłyszała że drzwi wejściowe się zamknęły.  
Potarła dłonią czoło, po czym odgarnęła włosy, które opadły jej na twarz.  
Liliane podeszła do biurka, wzięła telefon i wybrała numer.  
Nie odebrała, albo ją zignorowała.  
\- Zostaw go w spokoju – powiedziała, słysząc pocztę głosową. Rozłączyła się i odrzuciła z powrotem telefon na biurko.

Pod farmą Wolf Trap zatrzymał się czarny Chevrolet Malibu. Wysiadła z niego wysoka, brunetka z wycieniowanymi, prostymi włosami do ramion. Rzuciła okiem na dom i weszła na werandę. Nim zdążyła zapukać, drzwi zostały otworzone.  
\- Liliane – powiedział Will, jakby nieco zaskoczony jej obecnością.  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Mogę wejść?  
Otworzył drzwi szerzej i cofnął się w głąb mieszkania. Zrobiła krok, przekraczając próg. Kiedy go mijała, zatrzymała się i pocałowała w policzek.  
Zamknął drzwi i poprowadził ją do kuchni. Wstawił wodę w czajniku.  
\- Myślałem, że jesteś na mnie zła – powiedział, siadając przy stole niedaleko niej.  
Tym razem ona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Pokręciła łagodnie głową.  
\- Nie Will, nie jestem. Martwię się o ciebie. Uważam, że popełniasz błąd.  
\- Przyjechałaś mnie przekonywać?  
\- A jestem w stanie cię od tego odwieść?  
Milczał, spoglądając jej w oczy. Pokiwała niezauważalnie głową. Zwilżyła usta i po chwili kontynuowała:  
\- Dlaczego chcesz go odnaleźć? Odpowiedz – dodała, kiedy spuścił wzrok, nic nie mówiąc.  
Zdjął okulary i potarł oczy. W końcu na nią spojrzał i powiedział:  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Chciałabym w to wierzyć, Will – odparła po chwili.  
Czajnik zaczął gwizdać, więc wstał i podszedł do niego. Wyjął dwa kubki i włożył do nich torebki z herbatą.  
\- Pojadę z tobą – powiedziała w końcu, kiedy zalewał herbaty.  
Odwrócił się w jej stronę zaskoczony i zdziwiony, z dwoma kubkami w dłoniach, zatrzymując się na chwilę.  
W końcu postawił jeden przed nią, drugi przed swoim miejscem i usiadł.  
\- Nie.  
\- Pojadę, Will. Już raz cię zostawiłam, więcej tego nie zrobię.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś była zagrożona.  
Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, nie spodziewając się tego. Uśmiechnęła się na te słowa i przeniosła wzrok na kubek z herbatą. Położyła na niego dłoń, rysując palcem wzory.  
\- Stajesz się przy nim inny, zmieniasz się – powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego. – Pojadę, żebyś pamiętał, kim jesteś.  
Upiła łyk herbaty i spojrzała na Willa. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią wzrokiem, którego nie potrafiła rozszyfrować. W końcu uniósł kącik ust w nikłym, niezbyt wesołym uśmiechu.  
Odwzajemniła uśmiech i ponownie spuściła wzrok. Postukała palcem o kubek.  
\- Może zarezerwujemy bilety? – powiedziała, wstając.  
Skierowała się do wyjścia z kuchni.  
\- Lily…  
Zatrzymała się i odwróciła w jego stronę. Will wstał i podszedł do niej.  
Spojrzał jej w oczy i wplótł dłoń we włosy. Pochylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie. Tak dawno nie czuła w jego pocałunku tego, co teraz. Niepewność, jakby nie wiedział, czy ona tego chce, i jednocześnie pragnienie. I choć trwało to tylko chwilę, to tak bardzo tego potrzebowała. Odpowiedzi.  
Kiedy odsunął się, miał ten sam wyraz twarzy, tą samą maskę, za którą krył wszystkie swoje myśli i uczucia. Dojrzała jednak, przez ułamek sekundy, to czego tak potrzebowała. Uczucie, o którym mówił Jack. A może tylko chciała, by tak było.  
Jej Will, pełen sprzeczności.

W samolocie siedziało dwoje ludzi. Kobieta nieco znudzona obserwowała stewardessę prezentującą drzwi ewakuacyjne. Odwróciła wzrok, kiedy uśmiechnięta blondynka instruowała jak poprawnie założyć kamizelkę. Nie wierzyła, żeby przy katastrofie cokolwiek mogło jej pomóc.  
Spojrzała na mężczyznę siedzącego obok. Uparcie wpatrywał się w okno, ale wiedziała, że nie patrzy. Myślami był daleko stąd.  
Chwyciła go za dłoń i splotła ich palce. Dopiero wtedy na nią spojrzał, przez chwilę patrząc tym samym nieobecnym wzrokiem, ale w końcu się uśmiechnął. Pochyliła się i szepnęła mu coś do ucha, a potem pocałowała w usta. Patrzył na nią, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się delikatnie i ponownie wyjrzał przez okno. Uczyniła to samo i razem, wciąż trzymając się za ręce, patrzyli, jak samolot linii British Airways kołuje, a potem wznosi się w powietrze.

\- Nigdy nie byłam we Włoszech – powiedziała, zatrzymując się za nim.  
Stał przed hotelowym oknem, wyglądając przez nie.  
\- Ja również – odparł i odwrócił się w jej stronę. Oparł się o parapet, a ona podeszła i zaczęła gładzić jego dłoń.  
\- Jak masz zamiar go odnaleźć?  
\- W jego pałacu. – Przechyliła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc. – W Capella Palatina.

\- Jest zachwycony jej surowością, ponadczasowym pięknem – powiedział, kiedy przekroczyli próg Kaplicy. Liliane rozglądała się dookoła, podziwiając mozaiki. Will prowadził ją, trzymając za rękę. Mogliby wyglądać jak zwykli turyści, dwójka zakochanych, zwiedzających kaplicę króla Rogera II. – Z jednym elementem, przypominającym o śmiertelności – Zatrzymał się przy ołtarzu, puściwszy jej dłoń. Nie spoglądał jednak na niego, wzrok skierowany miał na podłogę. – Czaszce wyrzeźbionej w posadzce.  
\- Chcesz tu na niego zaczekać? – spytała po chwili zdziwiona.  
 **-** To jego pałac – odparł, spoglądając na nią. – Pojawi się tutaj, wiem to. Znam go – dodał jakby w zamyśleniu.  
\- Wiem. Wiele bym dała, by nigdy nie stanął na twojej drodze – powiedziała, ale Will już jej nie usłyszał. Przechadzał się pomiędzy ławkami, oglądając kaplicę, jak dziesiątki innych turystów. Liliane spojrzała na ołtarz, a potem ponownie na wyrytą u jej stóp czaszkę i dołączyła do niego.  
Tego dnia spędzili w kaplicy sporo czasu, aż do jej zamknięcia. Nie widziała w tym sensu, ale każdego dnia, gdy wybierał się do Kaplicy, szła razem z nim. Siadała w ławce na samym końcu i obserwowała ludzi. Czasem wychodziła, by pozwiedzać resztę miasta, czasem dołączała po niego później, albo przychodziła w przerwie otwarcia dla zwiedzających, by zabrać go na lunch.  
Ale kiedy obudziła się tego dnia, Willa nie było obok niej, pokój był pusty. Zostawił jej kartkę, że nie chciał jej budzić i że wróci na lunch. Przespacerowała się uliczkami Palermo, ale kiedy wróciła, wciąż go nie było. Nie odbierał, kiedy kolejny raz próbowała się do niego dodzwonić.  
Spojrzała na zegarek, mijała czternasta. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu go nie ma, ale kaplica od dwóch godzin była zamknięta. Chwyciła torebkę i klucz do pokoju i wyszła.  
Kiedy dotarła pod Pałac Normanów, serce zaczęło jej walić jak młotem, na widok kilku policyjnych wozów. Trasę do kaplicy pokonała niemalże biegiem.  
Przy wejściu zatrzymał ją jednak jakiś policjant. Zamieniła z nim kilka zdań, a on w końcu skinął głową i wskazawszy coś dłonią, wpuścił ją do środka.  
W kaplicy było pusto, nie licząc kilku przyglądających się jej policjantów, strażników i mężczyzny siedzącego daleko, na schodach pod ołtarzem. Patrzył przed siebie, ale miała wrażenie, że jej nie widzi.  
Podeszła do niego, zakłócając ciszę echem stukających obcasów, stając kilkanaście metrów dalej. Obserwowała go. Coś mówił, ale na tyle cicho, że z tej odległości nie była w stanie usłyszeć. Kiedy spojrzał w prawo, podeszła powoli, zatrzymując się przed biało-czerwoną taśmą.  
\- …Było to jedyne miejsce, jakie mogłem stworzyć – powiedział, wciąż jej nie dostrzegając.  
Wpatrywał się uparcie w jakiś punkt zbolałym wzrokiem, oddychając ciężko.  
\- Z kim rozmawiasz, Will? – spytała łagodnie, podnosząc taśmę, którą był ogrodzony i podeszła do niego, omijając żółte tabliczki z oznaczeniem dowodów.  
Spojrzał na nią wyrwany z zamyślenia. Usiadła na schodach po jego lewej stronie. Przeniósł wzrok z niej, w miejsce, w które niedawno się wpatrywał, a potem ponownie na nią.  
\- Z nikim – odparł, uśmiechając się wymuszenie. Nie wydawał się jednak zdziwiony jej obecnością tutaj.  
Patrzyła na niego jakiś czas, ale w końcu skierowała wzrok przed siebie.  
\- To on, prawda? – spytała, kierując wzrok na żółte tabliczki.  
Pokiwał głową.  
\- Wiedział – stwierdziła.  
\- Czekał.  
\- A ty go znalazłeś.  
Will długo milczał. Kiedy na niego spojrzała, wiedziała, że myślami jest daleko. Już myślała, że nie usłyszał jej słów, kiedy powiedział:  
\- Nie, jeszcze nie.  
\- Co się stało?  
Nie spuszczała wzroku z oznaczeń dowodów.  
\- Hannibal zostawił mi swoje złamane serce – powiedział, a ona spojrzała w końcu na niego, zdziwiona. Ale nie pytała. Zamiast tego złapała go pod łokieć, gotowa wstać.  
\- Wróćmy do hotelu, powinieneś coś zjeść.  
Spojrzał na nią, jakby dopiero teraz dostrzegł jej obecność.  
\- Nie, zostanę – stwierdził, kiedy ona wstała, posyłając jej blady uśmiech. – Zjedz sama.  
\- Will, jesteś tu cały dzień. – Zatrzymała się u podnóża schodów. – Nic nie jadłeś.  
\- Kiedy zdecydowałaś się na wyjazd ze mną, znałaś cel mojej wizyty.  
\- Lecter nie pojawi się tutaj teraz, nie jest głupi.  
\- Musze pomyśleć, chciałbym zostać sam.  
\- Martwię się o ciebie…  
\- Niepotrzebnie – urwał.  
Rozchyliła usta, ale zamknęła je, nic nie mówiąc. Twarz miała spiętą. Pokiwała delikatnie głową i wyszła, zostawiając go z jego myślami.

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, Liliane siedziała na łóżku z książką i lampką wina. Mrok rozświetlało tylko blade światło nocnej lampki. **  
**Will podszedł w ciszy i usiadł koło niej.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu.  
Spojrzała na niego znad książki. Po kilku sekundach zamknęła ją i odłożyła na szafkę, obok lampki wina.  
\- Doceniam to, że tu ze mną jesteś – kontynuował, kiedy milczała.  
\- Naprawdę? Bo mam wrażenie, że tego nie chcesz.  
\- Cieszę się, że jesteś przy mnie, ale nie chcę, byś znalazła się w jego pobliżu.  
\- A ja nie chcę, byś ty się znalazł.  
\- Wiesz, że muszę to zrobić, że muszę go znaleźć? – spytał po chwili z nadzieją.  
\- Wiem. Ale nie proś mnie, bym zrozumiała. Znasz moje zdanie na ten temat.  
Pokiwał głową i spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Nie rozumiem więc, dlaczego tu ze mną jesteś.  
\- Dlatego, że cię kocham – powiedziała po chwili spokojnie, niemal obojętnie, patrząc przed siebie. – Jestem tu, dlatego, że cię kocham, Will.  
Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby te słowa do niego nie docierały. Liliane wstała i podeszła do okna. Objęła się ramionami i obserwowała, jak wieczorne ulice Palermo powoli pustoszeją.  
Po chwili zobaczyła w odbiciu szyby, jak Will wstaje i podchodzi do niej. Zatrzymał się tuż za jej plecami i położywszy jej dłonie na ramionach, pocałował ją w bark. Przekręciła głowę, spoglądając na niego. Poczuła, jak jego usta muskają jej żuchwę. Obrócił ją delikatnie przodem do siebie **.** Odsunęła się odrobinę, wciąż trochę zła, kiedy próbował ją pocałować, ale po chwili poddała się jego ustom i dłoniom. Czuła, jak gładził jej skórę na plecach. Złapał końce jej bluzki i podciągnął ją do góry, zmuszając, by uniosła ręce. Odrzucił ją na bok. Odgarnął jej włosy i pochylił się, całując ją w szyję. Kiedy Liliane skończyła rozpinać guziki jego koszuli, zsunęła ją z ramion, muskając ustami skórę Willa od obojczyka, po bliznę po postrzale. On ujął jedną dłonią jej podbródek i uniósł głowę ku górze tak, by ich spojrzenia się spotkały, drugą wplótł jej we włosy. Zdążyła się uśmiechnąć, nim poczuła jego usta na swoich. Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, czując delikatny zarost. Powoli przesuwała je dalej, przeczesując jego włosy, gładząc ramiona i plecy. Wszystko bardzo powoli i delikatnie, jakby oboje bali się, że to drugie się spłoszy.  
Brakowało jej jego dotyku, bliskości. Wreszcie byli sami, oplecieni swoimi ramionami, w pokoju wypełnionym ich zapachem i ciszą, przerywaną ich cichymi westchnieniami. Bez myśli, bez tego co było i tego co może być, bez demonów z przeszłości. Tylko tu i teraz, jedna chwila, której tak bardzo potrzebowali. Normalności.

Na łóżku leżała teraz para młodych ludzi, zwykli turyści cieszący się swoją obecnością, sobą. Spędzający wspólny wieczór, bez żadnych problemów, bez przeszłości. I tylko blizny na jego ciele przypominały, że jednak jakąś mieli, że zostawili coś za sobą.  
Mężczyzna leżał na plecach, z głową opartą o przedramię. Drugą ręką bawił się jej włosami. Ona opierała się o jego tors.  
\- Muszę wrócić do Baltimore – powiedziała, nie przerywając rysowanie wzorów na jego skórze.  
\- To dlatego, że prosiłem, być mnie zostawiła?  
\- Nie. – Odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć, żeby wiedział, że mówi prawdę, a po chwili ponownie się położyła. – Mam sprawę, wrócę.  
\- Jedź – stwierdził po chwili, całując ją we włosy. **  
-** Leć ze mną, a potem wrócimy.  
Czuła, jak wzdycha.  
\- Nie mogę.  
\- Możesz, Will. Zostaw to. – Uniosła się na łokciu, spoglądając mu w oczy.  
\- Proszę…  
Uśmiechnęła się niewesoło i z powrotem położyła.  
\- Nie proś mnie, bym przestała się o ciebie troszczyć. – Przesunęła dłoń z torsu na bliznę na brzuchu. Czuła jak mięśnie Willa się spinają, a po chwile rozluźniają. – Uważaj na siebie, kiedy mnie nie będzie.

Gdy wsiadał do samolotu, w głowie dźwięczały mu jej słowa, wypowiedziane, gdy odprowadzał ją na lotnisko. „Pamiętaj, co mi obiecałeś". Pamiętał,  
Łyknął tabletki i oparł głowę o zagłówek. Obudziła go dopiero stewardessa, gdy wylądowali na Litwie. Spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnie, skinął głową i wyszedł, chwytając płaszcz.  
Samolot z Londynu wylądował w Baltimore, kiedy Will Graham stanął przed żelazną bramą zamkniętą na kłódkę. Liliane zabrała swoją walizkę i wyszła z lotniska w mrok, rozświetlony światłami, gdy Will, otoczony przez światło poranka ledwie przebijające się przez gęstą mgłę, eksplorował posiadłość Lecterów.  
Zatrzymał się pośrodku zarośli i zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie Lectera, lecz nagle cały obraz prysł. Z zamyślenia wyrwały go strzały. Drgnął, rozejrzawszy się dookoła, w poszukiwaniu ich źródła. Chwycił torbę i podbiegł do drzewa, kryjąc się za nim. Wyjął lornetkę, chcąc dostrzec strzelca.  
Kobieta uniosła broń i wystrzeliła, trafiając ptaka, a po chwili skierowała broń w jego stronę. Odsunął się powoli, kryjąc się za drzewem, za którym stał. Młoda Japonka spoglądała chwilę w tę stronę, a w końcu odeszła, zabierając swoją zdobycz.  
Will przyglądał jej się z daleka. Jej ruchy przypominały ruchy Hannibala. Z taką samą pieczołowitością oczyszczała mięso z piór, przygotowując kolację. W otoczeniu mrocznego, podupadłego zamku i martwych podwieszonych pod sufitem ptaków, wydawała się jednakowo piękna jak i groźna.  
Mrok spowił posiadłość, kiedy Japonka wyposażona w broń i lampę, opuściła zamek. Graham odczekał jakiś czas i wszedł za nią do podziemi budowli.  
Zszedł niepewnie po schodach, oświetlając drogę latarką. Poruszając się ostrożnie, doszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia zalanego światłem świec rozstawionych dookoła. Schylił się, słysząc chrzęst pod stopą i podniósł niewielką kość na którą nastąpił, przyglądając się jej i kilkunastu następnym leżącym dookoła. Zwierzęcym kościom.  
Usłyszał czyjś głos i uniósł głowę zaskoczony, oświetlając latarką żeliwne kraty. Podszedł do mężczyzny, przyglądając się mu niepewnie. Ubrany był jedynie w zniszczone i potarte spodnie, brudny i wychudzony. Bełkotał coś w języku, którego nie rozumiał. Graham cofnął się, kiedy wysunął dłoń w jego stronę.  
Więzień oddalił się w głąb celi, a Graham odwrócił powoli, słysząc odgłos przeładowywanej broni.  
\- Denerwujesz go – powiedziała japonka, którą wcześniej obserwował, mierząc do niego. – I przebywasz na terenie prywatnym – dodała.  
\- Jestem przyjacielem Hannibala – odparł, trzymając ręce uniesione w górę.  
\- Przysłał cię tutaj?  
\- Nazywam się Will Graham. Jestem nieuzbrojony – powiedział łagodnie, zbliżając się do niej. – Mogę opuścić ręce?  
\- Naciskam już spust – rzekła, wciąż nie opuszczając broni. – Wystarczy, że go lekko docisnę.  
Will odwrócił wzrok na sekundę, spoglądając na wciąż mamroczącego więźnia, siedzącego skulonego w celi.  
\- Co mówi? – spytał.  
\- Chce byś na niego spojrzał i odezwał się do niego. – Graham odwrócił lekko głowę, ale powstrzymał się, słysząc jej słowa. – Ale ty tego nie zrobisz.  
Spojrzał więc ponownie na nią.  
\- Odrzuciłaś społeczne normy cechujące wszystkich ludzi – powiedział, uśmiechając się blado.  
\- To on je odrzucił. Może słyszeć jedynie wodę. Tak jak nienarodzone dzieci - kontynuowała, okrążając go – To ich ostatnia chwila spokoju.  
\- Trzymasz go tu, jak zwierzę – odparł, nie poruszając się.  
\- Nie zrobiłabym tego zwierzęciu.  
Po jej twarzy przebiegł cień uśmiechu. Machnęła bronią, a Graham odsunął się od celi, kierując do wyjścia.  
\- Co uczynił? – spytał, kiedy byli już na zewnątrz. Japonka szła kilka kroków za nim, wciąż celując z broni.  
\- Zjadł ją.  
\- Miszę? – Zatrzymał się i odwrócił lekko głowę, chcąc na nią spojrzeć, ale zrezygnował. – Od jak dawna jest twoim więźniem?  
\- Oboje jesteśmy dla siebie więźniami od bardzo długiego czasu.  
\- Jak znalazłaś się w tej całej sytuacji? – spytał, odwracając się powoli w jej stronę.  
Zbliżyła się do niego.  
\- To pytanie, które zadać można zadać zarówno mi, jak i tobie.  
Pokiwał głową.  
\- A odpowiedź zapewne jest taka sama. Jak masz na imię? – spytał po chwili.  
\- Chiyoh. Skąd znasz Hannibala?  
\- Trudno jednoznacznie stwierdzić.  
\- _Nakama?_ To japońskie słowo oznaczające bliskich przyjaciół.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową. – Byliśmy _nakama._ Gdy widziałem go po raz ostatni – opuścił powoli prawą dłoń. Chiyoh uniosła broń, celując, ale Will podciągnął tylko koszulę, kontynuując - Zostawił mnie, pozostawiając mi uśmiech.  
Japonka przestała wreszcie do niego mierzyć, a Graham opuścił powoli ręce, zasłaniając bliznę, jaką pozostawił mu Lecter.  
\- Można znieść każdą niedolę, jeśli odpowiednio się ją opowie. – Zbliżyła się do niego powoli. – Opowiedz mi historię.  
I opowiedział.


	4. Chapter 4

Więzień Chiyoh miał tej nocy gościa jeszcze raz.  
Graham odłożył latarkę i wyłamał jednym ruchem kłódkę do celi. Otworzył drzwi i odrzucił łom, przyglądając się skulonemu w kącie mężczyźnie. Podszedł do niego, założył worek na głowę i wyprowadził z celi.  
Wypuścił go z samochodu, zdejmując worek, kilkaset metrów dalej. Mężczyzna padł na kolana, spoglądając w niebo z rozchylonymi ramionami. Graham podszedł do samochodu, wyjmując z niego koszulę i wrócił do więźnia. Złapał go pod ramiona, pomagając mu wstać. Wręczył mu ubranie i odszedł w stronę samochodu, ale więzień podążał za nim, mamrocząc coś w nieznanym mu języku.  
\- Idź! – rzekł surowo, odwróciwszy się w jego stronę. Wyciągnął w jego stronę łom, odgradzając się od niego.  
Więzień zatrzymał się, a Will odepchnął go metalowym narzędziem i patrzył, jak tamten odchodzi w głąb lasu.  
Wrócił do celi, kiedy usłyszał jej przeraźliwy krzyk. Zastał Chiyoh siedzącą z podkulonymi kolanami. Spojrzał na nią i zatrzymał się przy schodach.  
\- Zrobiłeś to. Uwolniłeś go – powiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od podłogi.  
Graham podszedł powoli, ale zatrzymał się kilka kroków od niej.  
\- To ciebie chciałem uwolnić.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że Hannibal był ciekaw, czy go zabiję. Ty również byłeś ciekaw – powiedziała, wreszcie na niego spoglądając.  
\- Nie chciałem tego – powiedział, jednak w jego głosie nie było przekonania.  
\- Owszem, chciałeś. Postąpiłeś tak jak on. Byłby dumny, ze swojego _nakama_ – powiedziała, uśmiechając się gorzko.  
\- Wiedziałaś o tym? – Podszedł w końcu do niej, przykucając obok. – W jakimś stopniu na pewno – odpowiedział sam sobie.  
Chiyoh odwróciła wzrok, ponownie wbijając go w podłogę.  
Graham sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyjął z niej scyzoryk. Wziął wino, stojące na półce i za pomocą nożyka wyjął korek.  
\- Stworzył historię złożoną z wydarzeń, których tylko on doświadczył. – Schował nóż, a po jego twarzy przebiegł blady uśmiech. – „Można znieść każdą niedolę, jeśli odpowiednio się ją opowie."  
Podał jej butelkę, a ona przystawiła ją do ust, pijąc łapczywie. Po kilku łykach puściła ją, a butelka upadła na podłogę. Will usiadł obok, spoglądając na martwego więźnia.  
\- Za Miszę – powiedziała, wstając, podparłszy się o półki. Podeszła do stołu odprowadzana wzrokiem Grahama i wzięła swoją broń.  
\- Pomogę ci go odnaleźć – powiedziała, zatrzymując się przed Willem, który nie spuszczał z niej wzroku.  
\- Dlaczego miałabyś mi pomóc?  
\- Nie mam już powodu, by tutaj tkwić. Dzięki tobie – stwierdziła beznamiętnie, zostawiając go samego.  
Will spojrzał na ciało i zdjął z półki jedną butelkę wina. Zamachnął się i rozbił ją, przyglądając się odłamkom szkła, które rozprysły się po całym stole.  
Will Graham opuścił posiadłość Lecterów, zostawiając za sobą mężczyznę – ważkę . Podwieszone pod sufitem ciało było ciasno skrępowane linami i oblepione muszlami ślimaków. Górne skrzydła zrobione z piór, dolne skrzyły się od odłamków szkła. **  
**Taka była jego wizja.

Kiedy czekali na lotnisku, wyjął telefon, wybierając numer. Chyioh przyglądała się temu w milczeniu.  
\- Will, nareszcie – usłyszał zaraz po pierwszym dzwonku. – Nie oddzwaniałeś.  
\- Przepraszam, byłem zajęty – odparł bez emocji. – Jak podróż?  
\- Długa. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko szybko załatwię i do ciebie dołączę. Znalazłeś go? – spytała po chwili z odrobiną obawy w głosie.  
\- Znalazłem coś interesującego – rzekł, spoglądając na Japonkę. – Jadę do Florencji, Lily.  
Nie podobał jej się ten bezbarwny ton. Czuła, że powinna być tam razem z nim.  
Westchnęła.  
\- Nie zrób niczego, czego byś żałował, Will.  
\- Muszę kończyć, Lily – powiedział, po chwili milczenia.  
\- Will… - W jej głosie dało się wyczuć prośbę.  
\- Dobranoc, Lily.  
Rozłączył się i schował telefon do kieszeni.  
\- Powinieneś się trzymać swojej _itooshi_ – stwierdziła Chyioh.  
Spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu. Nic nie mówiąc, odwrócił wzrok, by po chwili wstać i odejść.

Liliane Caine, ubrana w czarną ołówkową spódnicę, szpilki i marynarkę, miała już wychodzić, kiedy w jej mieszkaniu rozległ się dzwonek.  
Przerzuciła płaszcz przez ramię i podeszła do drzwi, uchylając je nieco.  
\- Tak?  
Niewysoki mężczyzna skinął jej głową i uśmiechnął się grzecznościowo.  
\- Panna Liliane Caine? Przesyłka do pani.  
Zmarszczyła brwi i podpisała się pod swoim nazwiskiem. Wzięła kopertę od kuriera i zamknęła drzwi. Po ciele przeszły jej ciarki, kiedy zobaczyła swoje dane starannie wypisane na kopercie. Rozerwała ją natychmiast, wyjmując list.

 _Droga Panno Caine,_

 _jak podobało się Pani w Palermo? Mniemam, że miała Pani dużo czasu, by dojrzeć jego piękno._

 _Miło było zobaczyć, że ktoś troszczy się o mojego drogiego Willa, gdy ja nie mam okazji. Może nie powinienem był Pani tak surowo ocenić. Tylko, że nasze cele nie mogły być spełnione równocześnie. Uparła się Pani, by ocalić duszę mego przyjaciela. A czy pomyślała Pani o tym, że nasz drogi Will nie chce zostać ocalonym?_

 _Dr Hannibal Lecter_

 _P.S. Żałuję, iż nie zdołała odwiedzić Pani mojej posiadłości. Jestem jednak pełen nadziei, iż spotkamy się we Florencji. Pamięta Pani, iż czeka nas wspólna kolacja?_

Lily przeczytała list kilkakrotnie, nim spojrzała na zegarek. Zaklęła i wsunęła kopertę do torebki, wychodząc. Po drodze wybrała numer do asystentki szefa.  
\- Clarissa, zarezerwuj mi, proszę, najbliższy lot do Florencji – powiedziała, wsiadając do samochodu. – Od razu po rozprawie jadę na lotnisko. Nie, prywatnie – dodała w odpowiedzi na jej słowa i po chwili rozłączyła się, uruchamiając silnik.

Will Graham otworzył oczy, czując, że coś skapnęło mu na policzek. Nad jego głową, podwieszona pod pociągowym sufitem, znajdowała się Chyioh. Jej ciało przebite było rogami jelenia, a ręka bezwładnie zwisała tuż nad jego głową. Spoglądała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, które wypełniał strach.  
Mrugnął kilkakrotnie i obraz zniknął. Poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim łóżku i spojrzał w dół, ale przedział był pusty. Zeskoczył, ubrał koszulkę i narzucił płaszcz. Wyszedł z przedziału, cicho poruszając się po korytarzu, aż doszedł do końca pociągu.  
Stanął koło Chiyoh, opierając się o barierkę. Obserwowali pozostawianą za sobą drogę.  
\- Lubię noc – powiedziała, przerywając panującą wkoło ciszę. – To nie tylko okres czasu, lecz także inne miejsce. Różniące się od tego, w którym znajdujemy się za dnia.  
\- To my różnimy się od osób, którymi jesteśmy za dnia – powiedział, patrząc w ciemność **.** – Jesteśmy nieco bardziej ukryci, trudniej nas dostrzec.  
\- A życie przypomina sen.  
Spojrzał na nią, podnosząc się.  
\- Dlaczego go poszukujesz? – spytał, a Chyioh spuściła wzrok. - Co oczekujesz znaleźć?  
\- Nie szukam Hannibala – powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego, po chwili jednak uniosła wzrok. – Wiem dokładnie, gdzie jest.  
\- Jest we Florencji? – spytał zdziwiony.  
Chyioh uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i odwróciła w jego stronę.  
\- Tak.  
\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, że o tym wiesz? – spytał kręcąc głową.  
\- Mówiłam ci, są inne sposoby, by na kogoś wpłynąć – odparła, zbliżając się do niego i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu – Inne, niż przemoc. - Spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a Chyioh pochyliła się, składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. - Ale ty rozumiesz tylko przemoc – Odsunęła się, cofając dłoń, po czym pchnęła go mocno. Graham stracił równowagę, przelatując przez barierkę. – Mówiłam, że powinieneś był trzymać się swojej _itooshi_ – rzekła w przestrzeń, patrząc, jak zostawia za sobą przeszłość.

Po rozprawie Liliane zdążyła jednak wrócić do mieszkania, by spakować kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy, najwcześniejszy samolot miała i tak dopiero wieczorem. Wrzuciła pierwsze ubrania, jakie wpadły jej w ręce, kosmetyków nie rozpakowała nawet po ostatnim powrocie. Zamknęła bez trudu niewielką walizkę i usiadła na podparciu narożnika. Spojrzała na zegarek, ale miała jeszcze sporo czasu do odlotu. Wyjęła telefon, wybierając numer Willa, ale po wielu sygnałach włączyła się tylko poczta głosowa.  
\- Will, wiem, że u was jest noc, ale odezwij się najszybciej jak będziesz mógł. Za dwie godziny mam samolot, lecę do Florencji. Uważaj na siebie – dodała po chwili i rozłączyła się.  
Zadzwoniła po taksówkę, sprawdzając, czy ma wszystkie dokumenty. Wrzuciła je do torebki. Chwyciła płaszcz i walizkę, wyszła.  
Do samego odlotu próbowała jeszcze kilkakrotnie skontaktować się z Willem, ale nie odbierał. W końcu wyłączyła telefon i oparła głowę o fotel, usiłując się zdrzemnąć. Długo nie mogła jednak zasnąć, była zbyt podenerwowana. Udało jej się dopiero na krótko przed lądowaniem.  
Choć miała trzy godziny do następnego samolotu, z Londynu, nie miała w ogóle ochoty ruszać się z lotniska. Jak tylko mogła, włączyła telefon. Will nie oddzwonił, choć w Europie już świtało. Miała za to wiadomość z nieznanego numeru.  
 _Galeria Ufizzi, itooshi.  
_ Zmarszczyła brwi, próbując znów się z nim skontaktować, ale nie odpowiadał. Usiadła więc w poczekalni, obserwując ludzi na lotnisku. Żegnających się, witających, samotnych, spieszących się i zagubionych.  
Oparła łokcie na kolanach i potarła twarz dłońmi. Była zmęczona, niewyspana i podenerwowana. Chciała jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Florencji i odnaleźć Willa.  
Do samolotu weszła i wyszła jako pierwsza. Nawet nie rozglądając się po lotnisku, wsiadła do najbliższej taksówki.  
\- _Dove?_ – spytał z uśmiechem ciemnowłosy mężczyzna.  
Liliane odsunęła od ucha telefon, po raz kolejny słysząc pocztę Willa.  
\- Do hotelu.  
\- Jakiego? – spytał, nie ruszając.  
Spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie.  
\- Jakiegokolwiek – odparła zmęczonym głosem. – Najbliżej Galerii Ufizzi.  
Mężczyzna skinął głową i ruszył.  
Pół godziny później zatrzymał się w jednej z malowniczych Florenckich uliczek pod hotelem. Liliane zapłaciła za taksówkę, a potem za pokój. Nie wiedziała ile zostanie, miała nadzieję, że niedługo. Że odnajdzie Willa, który zaprzestanie poszukiwań Lectera, że wspólnie wrócą do Baltimore.  
Usiadła na łóżku, wyglądając z daleka przez okno. Wyjęła telefon i ponownie spróbowała się skontaktować z Grahamem, ale z takim samym efektem. Wybrała więc numer Jack'a.  
Zachłysnęła się powietrzem, czując choć odrobinę ulgi, gdy usłyszała jego głos. Miała nadzieję, że czegoś się dowie.  
\- Liliane?  
\- Jack, gdzie jest Will? Nie mogę się z nim skontaktować. Muszę go znaleźć… - powiedziała, niemal błagalnie.  
\- Jesteś we Florencji? – spytał zdziwiony.  
\- Gdzie jest Will, Jack? – ponagliła go.  
\- Nie wiem…  
\- Jack…  
\- Nie wiem, Lily, naprawdę. Był ze mną, ale wyszedł.  
Westchnęła, rozłączając się bez słowa. Chwyciła kardigan, torebkę i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Przemierzała florenckie uliczki znacznie szybciej, niż pozostali turyści. Na Piazzale degli Ufizzi nie było wielu ludzi, ale nie było wśród nich Willa. Kupiła bilet i weszła do galerii, ale nie interesowała ją sztuka, nie teraz.  
Kiedy obeszła całą, zatrzymała się w końcu przy jednym okien, opierając się o ścianę. Spojrzała w dół, obserwując ludzi spacerujących po dziedzińcu. Zamknęła oczy zmęczona. Kiedy po chwili je otworzyła, dojrzała dwóch mężczyzn idących milcząco obok siebie. Odsunęła się od ściany i rozchyliła usta, widząc, jak Will wyjmuje z kieszeni niewielki nóż, jednak nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, zobaczyła, jak kula w ciszy wnętrza galerii przeszywa jego ramię.  
\- Will! – krzyknęła, widząc, jak siła odrzutu powala go na ziemię. Odwiedzający galerię popatrzyli na nią z wyrzutem. Zignorowała ich, pokonując odległość do wyjścia biegiem. Ale kiedy znalazła się na dziedzińcu, nie było na nim ani Willa, ani Lectera. – Will! – krzyknęła zrozpaczona, rozglądając się dookoła, ale była sama w otoczeniu nieznanych jej ludzi. Pobiegła w stronę ulicy, ale tam również nikogo nie dojrzała.  
Czując, że po policzkach spływają jej łzy, wybrała numer do Jack'a.  
\- Jack, znalazłam go!  
\- Czy…  
\- Ktoś go postrzelił – nie dała mu dokończyć. – Jest z Lecterem. Zabrał go…  
\- Lily – rzekł łagodnie. - Uspokój się, nic mu nie będzie. Wróć do hotelu…  
\- Nie – przerwała mu, kręcąc głową, ale nie dał jej dojść do głosu.  
\- Wróć, Lily. Zajmę się tym i dam ci znać. Wiesz, że nie możesz mu pomóc…  
Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, oddychając powoli, by się uspokoić. Nabrała w końcu powietrza i powoli je wypuściła.  
\- Znajdź go, Jack.  
\- Znajdę.  
\- I obiecaj, że obojgu wam nic nie będzie – powiedziała w końcu.  
\- Obiecuję – odparł i rozłączył się.  
Owinęła się mocniej kardiganem, choć wcale nie było zimno i ruszyła powoli przed siebie. Łzy wyschły, zostawiając jej dwie wąskie smugi na policzkach.  
Weszła do hotelu, nie spoglądając na recepcjonistę, który ją przywitał, nie odpowiedziała, kierując się prosto do windy. Wjechała na trzecie piętro i weszła do pokoju.


	5. Chapter 5

W mrocznym pomieszczeniu, na końcu długiego stołu siedział młody mężczyzna, ubrany w białą koszulę. Dyszał ciężko, z trudem utrzymując oczy otwarte, obraz mu się rozmywał. Po chwili do pokoju weszła wysoka, szczupła postać, ubrana na czarno, niosąc niewielką wazę, którą ostrożnie postawił przed nim bez słowa.  
\- Nie, nie, nie… – wyszeptał słabo siedzący, gdy tamten skórzanym pasem przypinał go do fotela.  
Usiadł na krześle obok, opierając ręce o stół i spojrzał na niego.  
\- Rzadko pogrążam się w żalu, ale przykro mi opuszczać Włochy – stwierdził w końcu, chwytając po chwili łyżkę. – W Palazzo Caponi są rzeczy, które chciałem przeczytać – dodał, zanurzając ją w wazie. Nabrał zupy, podsuwając ją ostrożnie pod swoje usta. Podmuchał i podsunął do ust młodszemu mężczyźnie. – Chciałem zagrać na klawikordzie - powiedział, łapiąc tamtego za szczękę i karmiąc go zupą – I może coś skomponować. – Młody mężczyzna starał się wyrwać, ale był zbyt słaby. Przełknął z niechęcią. – Chciałem pokazać ci Florencję, Will.  
\- Ta zupa nie jest zbyt dobra – powiedział słabym głosem, ignorując jego słowa.  
Usta Lectera drgnęły w rozbawieniu.  
\- To napar z pietruszki i tymianku, bardziej dla mnie, niż dla ciebie. – Graham spojrzał na wazę z niechęcią. – Napij się jeszcze – powiedział Lecter, podsuwając mu kolejną łyżeczkę. – Niech się rozejdzie.  
\- Spodziewamy się towarzystwa? – spytał Garaham, patrząc na drugi koniec długiego stołu.  
Wzrok Lectera powędrował w to samo miejsce, zatrzymując się na kryształowym kieliszku i porcelanowych talerzach.

Dziesięć minut później drzwi ponownie się uchyliły, a do środka ostrożnie wszedł Jack Crawford, trzymając przed sobą broń i rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Podszedł do stołu, bacznie stawiając każdy krok.  
Zatrzymał się koło Willa, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Graham spojrzał na niego półprzytomnie.  
\- Jest pod stołem, Jack – powiedział słabo.  
Crawford odwrócił się, by spojrzeć w dół, ale Lecter w tym momencie przeciął mu jednym ruchem ścięgno Achillesa. Mężczyzna złapał się za kostkę i upadł.  
Lecter obezwładnił go, wstrzykując mu tą samą mieszankę, co Grahamowi. Posadził go na przeciwległym krześle.  
\- Pozwoliłem sobie dać ci coś na rozluźnienie – powiedział, opierając się o krzesło pośrodku stołu. – Nie będziesz mógł zrobić wiele poza żuciem, ale to wystarczy. Nie miałem okazji zapytać podczas ostatniego spotkania, ale czy podobała ci się wystawa? – zwrócił się do Crawforda. – Inny rodzaj Muzeum Złowrogich Umysłów.  
\- Nie aż tak inny – odparł Jack. – Mieliśmy usiąść razem w twoim mieszkaniu, w Baltimore, tylko my trzej.  
\- Miałeś być gościem honorowym – odparł, nie spoglądając na niego.  
\- Ale menu było nieodpowiednie – wtrącił Graham.  
\- Owszem – stwierdził Lecter, sięgnąwszy po srebrną skrzynkę. Postawił ją na stole i otworzył, kontynuując: - Jack jako pierwszy zasugerował wejście ci do głowy. – Zamocował tarczę tnącą na piłę do autopsji, którą wyjął, przerzucając ją zręcznie do drugiej dłoni. Jack i Will patrzyli ze strachem. – Teraz obaj mamy okazję, by przeżuć całkiem dosłownie to, co przeżuliśmy w przenośni.  
Włączył piłę, spoglądając na Grahama i podszedł się do niego powoli.  
\- Hannibal… - powiedział Jack, łagodnie, jakby chciał go napomnieć, ale Lecter nie przestał zbliżać wirującego ostrza do czoła Willa. – Przestań. Przestań! – powiedział stanowczo.  
Graham wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem przed siebie, gdy ostrze dotknęło jego czoła, przecinając skórę. Wokół prawego oka spływała mu krew. Crawford krzyczał, patrząc na to bezradny.  
Will z zalaną krwią głową balansował na granicy przytomności, gdy do mieszkania wkroczyli ubrani na czarno mężczyźni. Jack odwrócił lekko głowę, chcąc na nich spojrzeć, a Lecter wyłączył piłę, odsuwając je od czoła Grahama.  
\- _Sono un ufficiale del FBI. Ascoltami, mi chiamo Jack_ Crawford – powiedział, wodząc za nimi wzrokiem. - _Sono un ufficiale del FBI! Ascoltami! Ascoltami!_ – powtarzał, kiedy jeden z mężczyzn celował do Lectera, który z rękami założonymi na szyję, klękał. Najstarszy z mężczyzn obrócił się powoli, spoglądając na Crawforda z uśmieszkiem.  
\- Comendatore Benetti… Przypuszczam, że nie dokonujecie tutaj zatrzymania – stwierdził w końcu Jack.  
\- Nie. Dobrze pan przypuszcza – odparł, unosząc kącik ust ku górze. - Skinął głową na mężczyznę stojącego najbliżej Lectera, a ten podszedł i uderzył klęczącego bronią tak, że stracił przytomność. Jack przyglądał się ze spokojem, jak krępowali mu nadgarstki opaskami zaciskowymi. – Weźcie Lectera i jego – zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy, wskazując głową na Grahama. – Zapłaci podwójnie za obu. – Jeden z mężczyzn założył półprzytomnemu Willowi worek na głowę. – Za pana głowę nie ma nagrody, signor Crawford – powiedział, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem. Mężczyźni narzucili worek na głowę Lectera i unieśli go.  
\- Więc… Hannibal Lecter, _Il Monstro di Firenze_ , ledwo uchodzi przed la Questurą – stwierdził Jack, gdy tamci wyprowadzali swoich więźniów. – Taka będzie historia?  
\- Minęliśmy się o tyle. – Benetti wskazał palcami niewielką odległość, mrużąc oczy. – Dobry doktor Lecter raz jeszcze zniknął. Ale zostawił ostatnią ofiarę. Otwórzcie go tak – zwrócił się do jednego z mężczyzn pozostałych w mieszkaniu – Jak Lecter otworzył tamtego. Do samego końca – dodał, spoglądając na Jacka z uśmiechem. – _Arrivederci._  
\- _Arrivederci_ – odpowiedział, gdy tamten go mijał.  
Jeden z mężczyzn podszedł do krzesła, na którym siedział Jack, łapiąc go za głowę. Drugi chwycił i włączył urządzenie, zbliżając się powoli. Jack zamknął oczy, zaciskając szczękę, ale nim cokolwiek zdołało się wydarzyć, usłyszał cichy strzał, a potem kolejny. Otworzył oczy, rozglądając się zszokowany. Mężczyźni leżeli martwi na podłodze, a w oknie tkwiła jedna dziura.  
Siedział unieruchomiony specyfikiem Lectera, wodząc wzrokiem dookoła, gdy do mieszkania wkroczyła Chyioh, celując do niego z broni z tłumikiem.  
\- Złe piętro – powiedział, widząc kobietę, którą spotkał w windzie. – Mogłabyś podejść tu i wyjąć mi tę igłę szyi?  
\- Dokąd ich zabrali?  
\- Ty to zrobiłaś? – spytał, wskazując wzrokiem jednego z martwych mężczyzn.  
\- Oczywiście – odparła z dumą.  
\- Doceniam to.  
Chyioh cofnęła broń, przestając celować. Oparła dłoń o krzesło.  
\- Siedzisz przy stole Hannibala. Znasz go – stwierdziła. – Znasz Willa.  
\- Znam ich – potwierdził, kiwając powściągliwie głową. – Są jednakowo różni, Hannibal i Will.  
\- Dokąd ich zabrali? – powtórzyła swoje pytanie, wyraźnie wymawiając każde słowo.  
\- Najprawdopodobniej do USA, do Maryland. Podam ci nawet adres, kiedy wyciągniesz tę igłę z mojej szyi.  
\- A potem? – spytała, przechylając głowę.  
\- Moje „potem", to wyjazd z Florencji jako żywy, skoro powinienem być martwy, więc mnie nie powstrzymuj, cokolwiek zamierzasz zacząć.  
Chyioh spuściła wzrok i ponownie spojrzała na Crawforda, podchodząc do niego. Wyjęła igłę z jego szyi, pytając:  
\- Gdzie?  
\- Murskrat Farm – odparł, spoglądając na nią. – Posiadłośc Vergera nieopodal Susquehanny, w północnym Maryland.  
Chyioh podeszła do martwego mężczyzny, wyjmując z jego dłoni pistolet, po czym położyła go na stole koło Crawforda. Wróciła po swoją broń, opartą o krzesło i wyszła, zostawiając Jacka samego.

W pokoju hotelowym rozległo się ciche pukanie, i choć Florencję już dawno spowił mrok, Liliane nie spała.  
Odeszła od okna i otworzyła drzwi.  
\- Gdzie jest Will, Jack? – spytała, usiłując zapanować nad głosem.  
Wpuściła go do środka, zamykając za nim drzwi.  
\- W drodze do Maryland. – Liliane poczuła, że robi jej się słabo. Jack złapał ją za łokieć, podtrzymując. – Jest ranny, ale żyje. Nic mu nie będzie – dodał widząc jej minę, ale czuła, że chciał ją tylko uspokoić.  
Podeszła do fotela i usiadła, potarłszy dłonią oczy.  
\- Muszę wrócić do Baltimore – powiedziała cicho.  
\- Oboje musimy. Prześpij się, przed południem mamy samolot.  
Spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że Jack wygląda chyba jeszcze gorzej od niej, i pokiwała głową.  
Udało jej się zdrzemnąć, ale tylko kilka godzin. O dziesiątej rano wymeldowała się z hotelu, a Jack czekał już na nią w taksówce. Niewiele rozmawiali w drodze na lotnisko, ani przez cały lot. Chciała, żeby Crawford opowiedział jej, co stało się poprzedniej nocy. Opowiedział. Nic więcej nie powiedziała, przełykając łzy, nie chciała płakać. To by znaczyło, że Willowi coś się stało, a wcale tak nie było, nie mogło być.

\- Panowie, witam w Muskrat Farm – powiedział oszpecony mężczyzna, siedzący na wózku, gdy drzwi dostawczego samochodu-chłodni zostały otworzone. Obok kilku wiszących świń, podwieszeni za nogi byli Hannibal i nieprzytomny Will.  
\- Twoi ludzie mogli mnie zabić we Florencji, Mason – stwierdził Lecter.  
\- Gdzie byłaby w tym zabawa? Nadal noszę nóż ojca – powiedział, wyjmując go – Zawsze gotowy wślizgnąć się w grzbiet świni, by sprawdzić grubość tłuszczu. Cordel, mógłbyś – zwrócił się do swojego kucharza – pomocnika, który wszedł do samochodu i obrócił Lectera tyłem do Vergera. Mężczyzna podjechał bliżej i wsunął powoli swój nóż w plecy niewzruszonego Hannibala. Wyjął go, przyglądając się śladom krwi. – Trochę chuda – stwierdził z niezadowoleniem. – Może powinniśmy cię utuczyć, co?

\- Dokąd jedziemy? – spytała Liliane, przerywając długą ciszę, gdy wyjeżdżali z lotniska Baltimore kierując się do centrum. Agent, znajomy Jacka, który ich odbierał nawet na nią nie spojrzał.  
\- Do twojego mieszkania – odparł Crawford.  
\- Widzę. Dlaczego nie jedziemy do Vergera? – spytała z niezadowoleniem.  
Jack spojrzał na nią zmęczony. Wydawał się teraz o wiele starszy, niż był w rzeczywistości.  
\- Zaufaj mi, Lily.  
\- Ufam, Jack – powiedziała chłodno. – Ale wolałabym mieć pewność, że Willowi nic nie jest. A kiedy ostatni raz go widziałam, został postrzelony, kiedy ty go widziałeś, Lecter rozcinał mu głowę, więc wybacz, że się niepokoję.  
\- Verger chce śmierci Lectera tak samo jak ja, Will i pewnie wiele innych osób. Jeśli nie będę musiał, nie powstrzymam go. Ale nie pozwolę, by Willowi coś się stało.  
Liliane spojrzała na niego, milcząc. Po chwili skinęła delikatnie głową.  
\- Zadzwonię, kiedy będzie po wszystkim. Sprowadzę go do domu, Lily – powiedział, gdy zatrzymali się pod jej mieszkaniem.  
Liliane wysiadła, pochylając się nad samochodem.  
\- Dziękuję, Jack.  
Zamknęła drzwi i, odebrawszy swoją walizkę od kierowcy, weszła do mieszkania.  
Czekała na telefon Jacka z niecierpliwością, nerwowo chodząc po całym mieszkaniu. Kiedy w końcu zadzwonił, wyszła od razu. Na ulicy stał wóz policyjny.  
\- Zostaniesz w samochodzie, dopóki nie powiem, że możesz wyjść – powiedział Jack, gdy jechali. Spojrzał na nią, gdy nie odpowiadała. – Lily?  
Pokiwała głową.  
Do Wolf Trap dojechali na sygnale, razem z dwoma pozostałymi wozami policyjnymi. Jack spojrzał na nią znacząco i wysiadł, razem z pozostałymi agentami. Liliane przełknęła ślinę, przysuwając się do okna. Kiedy zobaczyła Willa wychodzącego z domu, poczuła, że całe napięcie ją opuszcza. Niemal.  
Uzbrojeni agenci weszli do domu, Crawford zatrzymał się przy samochodzie, spoglądając na Grahama.  
\- Odszedł, Jack – powiedział.  
Agent rozejrzał się po okolicy.  
\- Jack – zawołał jeden z agentów. Crawford i Will spojrzeli w tę stronę.  
Zza domu Grahama, z uniesionymi rękoma wyszedł Hannibal Lecter.  
\- Jestem tutaj – powiedział, podchodząc do celujących do niego agentów FBI. Uklęknął przed Jackiem, zakładając ręce za głowę. – Nareszcie złapałeś Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake, Jack.  
\- Nie złapałem cię. – Pokręcił głową. – Poddałeś się.  
\- Chcę, byś dokładnie wiedział, gdzie jestem i gdzie zawsze możesz mnie znaleźć – stwierdził, spoglądając na Grahama.  
Will patrzył przez chwilę na psychiatrę bez zrozumienia, po czym bez słowa wszedł do domu.  
\- Skujcie go i zapakujcie do mojego wozu.  
Agenci wykonali polecenie Crawforda, a gdy Lecter został zamknięty, Jack zastukał w okno, przy którym siedziała Liliane.  
Kobieta wysiadła, patrząc mu w oczy, po czym bez słowa skinęła głową w podziękowaniu i skierowała się do mieszkania. Otworzyła drzwi i weszła, gdy wozy policyjne opuszczały farmę Grahama.  
Stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, tyłem do drzwi, wpatrując się w pusty punkt na ścianie.  
\- Will – powiedziała, przekraczając próg.  
Odwrócił się w jej stronę. Zdziwienie, które malowało się na jego twarzy, ustąpiło uldze.  
\- Lily…  
Opuścił ręce, a gdy do niego podeszła, objął ją, ściskając na tyle mocno, na ile pozwalała mu rana po postrzale.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – odgarnęła mu ostrożnie włosy z czoła, spoglądając na ranę.  
\- Nic mi nie będzie.  
\- Czyżby? – spytała z powątpiewaniem i smutkiem w głosie. Uśmiechnął się niewesoło. – Kto cię postrzelił?  
Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.  
\- Kto ci powiedział?  
Milczała chwilę, nim w końcu odparła:  
\- Byłam tam wtedy, Will. W Galerii Ufizzi. – Graham podszedł do jednego z foteli i usiadł, pochylając się. Nic nie odpowiedział. – Zrobiłbyś to?  
\- Nie wiem – odparł po długim milczeniu, unikając jej spojrzenia.  
\- Wiesz, Will – stwierdziła łagodnie, podchodząc i siadając obok. Nic nie mówił, więc kontynuowała: - Od początku to planowałeś? Boisz się, że jeśli go nie zabijesz, staniesz się taki jak on – dodała, gdy wciąż milczał.  
Tym razem spojrzał na nią, choć nie wiedziała, co wyrażało to spojrzenie, i ponownie wlepił wzrok w podłogę.  
\- Musiałem to zrobić. Uwolnić się od niego – powiedział w końcu.  
\- Więc to zrób – odparła po chwili. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – Nie, zabijając go – dodała. – Zostawiając to za sobą.  
\- Ale to ciągle wraca, on ciągle wraca. Słyszałaś, co powiedział…  
\- Nie myśl o tym, nie żyj przeszłością. Nie możesz cofać się po nic, to cię niszczy, Will – mówiła, łagodnie modulując głosem. – Musisz skupić się na przyszłości.  
Graham wstał, podchodząc do okna i wyglądając przez nie na miejsce w którym dopiero co aresztowano Lectera.  
\- Nie widzę jej – odparł nieobecnym głosem.  
Liliane wstała, podchodząc i zatrzymując się za nim.  
\- Zamknij oczy, Will – powiedziała na granicy szeptu. Odwrócił się, spoglądając na nią z powątpiewaniem. – Zamknij – powtórzyła łagodnie, a on w końcu przystał na jej prośbę. - Wyobraź sobie siebie w Wolf Trap, za pięć, dziesięć lat. Siedzisz na tarasie, pijesz kawę. Z domu wychodzi kobieta z kubkiem w dłoni, całuje cię w policzek i siada obok. Obejmujesz ją i się uśmiechasz. Pamiętasz jeszcze jak się to robi?  
\- Wypijasz kawę – podjęła po chwili - I wchodzisz do domu, żeby ubrać się do pracy. Meble są inne, ale to nie jest tak istotne. Wchodzisz do sypialni. Spójrz na zdjęcie stojące na szafce. Ciebie i tej kobiety. A teraz spójrz na swoją dłoń. Widzisz? – zawiesiła głos, dając mu chwilę. Patrzyła na jego nieruchome powieki. - Nie możesz ciągle uciekać . Nie możesz wiecznie się bać – kontynuowała wypowiadając z naciskiem każde słowo. - Musisz zapomnieć o tym, co było, bo to cię niszczy, Will. Pomyśl o tym, co jeszcze przed tobą. Możesz mieć pracę, żonę, dziecko. Normalne życie. Bo masz koło siebie ludzi, którym na tobie zależy… i którzy cię kochają. Tylko pozwól im wejść do twojego życia. – Zbliżyła się do niego, zatrzymując się krok przed nim. – Pozwól mi wejść do niego. Nauczę cię, jak żyć teraźniejszością , jak cieszyć się i korzystać z chwili. Będę. Jeśli mi na to pozwolisz – położyła mu dłoń na sercu. – To moja wizja. Widzisz?  
Powoli otworzył oczy, spoglądając na nią milcząco. Spuściła wzrok, cofnąwszy dłoń i uniosła delikatnie kącik ust w smutnym uśmiechu. Pokiwała nieznacznie głową i ponownie na niego spojrzała. Sięgnęła po swój płaszcz i skierowała się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Liliane – usłyszała, kilka kroków od wyjścia. Zatrzymała się, nabierając i powoli wypuszczając powietrze. Odwróciła się. Stali tak przez kilka zbyt długich sekund, tylko patrząc na siebie. - Zostań – powiedział, gdy spuściła wzrok, gotowa odejść. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a on podszedł powoli, jakby nie był przekonany, czy tego chce, albo czy ona tego chciała. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nią, spoglądając jej głęboko w oczy. – Zostań – powtórzył szeptem, pochylił się i objął jej usta swoimi tak, jakby od tego miało zależeć jego życie. Kiedy się odsunął, uśmiechnęła się, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego szaroniebieskich oczu. Usta Willa drgnęły nieznacznie, wykrzywiając się w czymś, co miało być uśmiechem. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, unosząc kąciki ust jeszcze wyżej i objęła go ostrożnie.

•••

Priorytety i marzenia się zmieniły. Może i mogłabym dalej wierzyć i pragnąć idealnego życia, upierać się przy tym. Mogłabym. Tylko czy byłabym wtedy w tym miejscu, w jakim jestem teraz? Nie sądzę. Nie wiem, co mną kierowało i kieruje, czy podjęte decyzje były właściwe. Nie wiem, co było początkiem. Coś się stało, rozmyło i przerodziło w coś innego. To nie było nic nagłego.  
Czy mam teraz jakieś marzenia? Jasne. Czy jestem pewna, że jestem we właściwym miejscu? Nie. Nie wiem, czy jest właściwe, ale wiem, że w innym miejscu być nie chcę.

To moja wizja.


End file.
